Kamen Rider Nexus
by FirebirdArcher21
Summary: In a future where Kamen Riders are part of everyday society, a new race of monsters have began killing them in search of something. Only a boy who owns the belt can beat them, the bond, Nexus. Please Read and Review. Accepting OCs.
1. A Bond That Starts it All

**This is something i've wanted to do since i read Kamen Rider Taisen (honoomaru (i hope i spelt it right)), Kamen Rider Blaze (redryuranger11), TKR and AKR (both belonging to Dj Diddy Dog). So I'm trying to make an Accepting OC type story and since this is the first time, i'm hoping that people could help me with it. Well here goes! Disclaimer: I've never own Kamen Rider it is owned by Toei, I only own some of these characters that appear in this fic, others will be credited to its owners at the beginning of each chapter (well not now, but in future fics, since there is no ocs donated yet!).**

Kamen Rider Nexus

Episode 1: A Bond That Starts it All.

_-x Time: 10: 41 pm, Saturday, 4__th__ July... x-_

A late night dog fight ensued between two beings, an armoured warrior and a monster inside an alleyway. The armoured warrior had his armour and bug eyes in green, the simple black bodysuit with trims of gold along the sides. The monster was a spider based, with a demonic looking belt and a piece of cloth wrapped around the waist. Its eight eyes were slightly spread, two huge black eyeballs were placed where the eyes would normally be for a human, and the other six were placed along the side of the head, three on each side with the top eye placed right in front of one of its two horns. The monster tried to land an uppercut on the green rider, but the rider dodged it and punched its jaw and kicked it away. The monster in turn became really angry and shot veils of web from its mouth at the armoured warrior.

The armoured warrior managed to dodge each of them, barely. "Damn Grongi, they have to kill people when I have a date tonight!" The armoured warrior commented before he saw an idle stick. In an instance, the warrior side rolled away from the shots while simultaneously grabbing the stick, turning it into a green coloured rod. He then swings the rod around, blocking all the webs flying towards him.

"zeze gu batsa, rinto ais sa gegeru zusa bogiere!" the monster, now known as a Grongi, said, probably in its mother tongue since it doesn't sound human.

"Yeah, yeah...something about the Gegeru, like I could be damned to listen to your show and tell," the armoured being said. The Grongi then charged at the armoured warrior, and the warrior did the same but at the last minute he jump over the monster while simultaneously kick its back. The warrior landed safely and went straight to attack the Grongi again with his rod.

He whacked the monster straight into the face many times after it got up, but the monster tried to land a straight punch into the warrior but the fighter pushed it away and swung the rod to the monster's chest which sends it to the floor again and got up slightly faster than expected. Then the armoured warrior swung his rod gracefully and jumps high to stab the Grongi into the chest with one of the blunt ends of the rod, leaving a symbol on the chest. The symbol was burning and was flashing wildly as cracks appeared on the Grongi's body; the crack went straight down its belt buckle which then splits in half, effectively blowing the Grongi up in a fiery death.

"Well that's the end to this chapter, time to get back to my date," the armoured man said to himself as he looked at the remains of the Grongi, turning around he saw a man whose face was covered by a fedora and had an overcoat covering his body. "Who are you?" the warrior asked and as if on cue, the light changed its angle, the man's shadow didn't shaped like the man's physique; it looked more demonic and inhuman as it laid itself against a wall that the armoured man can see. "Another Grongi!" the warrior shouted as he got into his fighting stance.

"Oh please, don't compare me with that weak monster you fought rider," the man said as weird tattoos appeared on his face. Smiling, he walked towards the rider with evil intentions...

Soon after, the man was standing over the rider who was now in his human state, dead, with blood pouring out of his body. "How weak! Who could have guess, the mighty Gouka could have fallen so easily," the mysterious man commented before he left the scene.

_-x Time: 12: 27, Monday, 6__th__ July x-_

Two days have passed since the fight, within a school, a young boy with messy bleached hair and brown eyes was sitting under a tree during lunch. He was wearing his school uniform, a black blazer with the school symbol on the pocket, a white shirt with a black and blue tie and black trousers. "How did I even live up to this point?" the boy said, as he look up into the sky, remembering something.

_-x Time: unknown, unknown, four years back x-_

(First person point of view)

_I was twelve when it all happened; Kaasan and Tousan told me of the legacy of the Akira family, guarding the power which could end the world. One day, my parents came up to me and Tousan said, "Here, this is something that you must keep, it is what we've guarding for many years. Only those of the Akira blood can use this. Use it when the time demands it," They handed me a belt buckle, I didn't understand why it happened, I was twelve at the time, why did they gave me who was about to go through puberty something this important and this dangerous. But I realised days after..._

_My parents woke me up suddenly, they looked at me with worried eyes as if something bad was about to happen, "Get out of here now, Yusuke!" Tousan commanded me as he pushed me out the back door._

"_Wait why, I haven't done anything wrong, what's going on?" I asked, afraid of what was happening._

"_You haven't done anything wrong, honey. My brother will take you in; just make sure you get there safe!" Kaasan told me before she remembered something, "Take the belt with you, make sure that THEY will not get that belt. Be strong. Promise us." I saw tears as she gave me the belt and I wondered who she meant by 'they'. Then I heard something, and my parents frantically just pushed me into a bush, out of sight. They closed the door behind them and all I heard was a loud bang and screams behind the door, I didn't look at the house when it all happen, but I can tell. My parents were dead._

_-x Time: 12: 35, Monday, 6__th__July x-_

_(Back to third person point of view)_

Back to the present, the young boy, now we know as Yusuke, was still looking at the sky above him, and then we saw a tear flowing through his left cheek. He then took out a belt buckle; the belt buckle was white and grey, with blue lines on the edge of it and in the middle was a red gem. On the side of the belt buckle were two gems on each side.

"I don't even know why I bother to keep you, you cursed belt!" Yusuke said, his voice was filled with contempt as he looked straight at the belt.

"Hey Yu!! What are you doing on your own?" A girl around his age said as she was running towards him. She was really cute, and her flawless long hair made her beautiful. She was wearing the female version of the school uniform; the only difference is that she has a skirt instead of the trouser and white knee high socks on. When she stopped in front of him who now hid the belt, she noticed the tear on the young boy. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"What?" he asked confused then he realised what she meant, "Oh! This! I was just...just...Say! Did it rain just now, cause I could have sworn I felt something on my head!" he tried to change the subject but the girl wasn't convinced, so she whacked him on the head and crouched down. "Ow!"

"What? You think you're gonna just lie your way through me. I know you, Yu; you like to bottle things up and never let it out." The girl said before she stood up straight.

"You're right Ai," Yusuke or just 'Yu' said as he stood up.

"I am?" Ai said, surprised that Yu said that.

"Of course, since you said I bottle things up, I'm not gonna tell you anything about my problems!" Yu said before he showed his tongue and messed up Ai's hair.

"Stop that or else you're going to get a mouth full of fist," Ai threatened but Yu didn't listened as he continued. Then Ai did something that a cute girl would never do, she gave a right hook right at Yu's face, sending Yu to the ground. "Oops...I told you!" Ai said before she stormed away.

"Ow...I should have guessed that was coming." Yu said as he got up from the ground and ran towards her. "Hey wait for me!"

_-x Time: 1:25, Monday, 6__th__ July x- _

_(English will be in bold here)_

"**Okay class repeat after me,"** the teacher said in English with a slight accent. **"I heard the scratching sound again. This time it sounded like sharp finger nails being scraped across the window-pane."** The teacher recited the words from a book.

"**I heard the scratching sound again. This time it sounded like sharp finger nails being scrapped across the window-pane," **the class said in unison, most of them had heavy Japanese accents in the English words they said. But Yu wasn't saying anything; he looked like he was sleeping. The teacher took notice of this.

"Hey Yusuke-kun!" Yu got up and saw the teacher walking towards his seat. "Hey now, don't sleep during English class...How about you read these lines here?" the teacher ask as he pointed his fingers on the line of words on the book.

"Really? Do I really have to do it?" Yu asked the teacher who nodded in response, "Fine." Yu then stood up with the book in front of his face. **"I...s-sat per-perfectly still, stari-ring thr-through the da-darkne-ness to the mu-murky,"** Yu tried to read the English words but was struggling to read the English words and his classmates were giggling at him, but finally the teacher was about to put him out of his misery.

"Okay, okay, stop! Aisha-san, can you read those lines instead?" The teacher turned towards Ai who was sitting next to Yu.

Ai then got up and said, **"I sat perfectly still, staring through the darkness to the murky, cracked window where a little bit of light from the streetlamp was able to wriggle in." **The young girl's English was almost perfect; you can barely even hear an accent.

"Excellent Ai, so now Yusuke, next time don't day dream and listen, okay?" The teacher said before he left for the chalkboard.

"Yu...you were embarrassed, weren't you?" Ai asked her friend who nodded in response. "That's what you get for sleeping in English."

"Well sorry, I can't help but think that English won't help me in the future, in many sense," Yu whispered. "Plus, not all of us can be half English, huh?" he questioned Ai, who was half English and half Japanese, now you see the main reason why she is so good in speaking English?

"Hey, it's not my fault! Blame my mom!" she whispered, Yu smiled.

_-x Time: 3: 25, Monday, 6__th__ July x-_

"_Final: Slay!" _

"This is your end!"A rider shouted, then the rider's weapon, a scythe, starts to charge up with purple energy. The rider's armour was mainly black with grey on it for the chest armour, there were purple lines on the top half of the rider's body, his eyes were purple and the helmet was black. The purple lines formed an octagon on the chest armour. The purple rider then ran towards the many green worm-based monsters in front of him, slashing them with precision and accuracy. All of them blew up in green flames.

"This is Edge, Worm threat, exterminated," the rider, Edge, reported to his superiors through a headset in his helmet.

"Like how you're gonna be," a voice said, in response Edge turned around in surprised to see the same man from two nights ago.

"Human or Kaijin?" the rider demanded for answer as he took his fighting stance.

"I might enjoy this," the fedora wearing man said as tattoos covered his face and under the hat, we see that his eyes start to glow in green. He went in for the kill...

Soon after, like with Gouka, Edge was dead and in his human form, lay in a pool of blood. "Again! This one doesn't seem to have it!" the man said. Now what is this? A motive for these killings!

-x Time: 3:56, Monday, 6th July x-

"Okay, class, I hope you know what is going on tomorrow. Chemistry will be in room 1-5," the homeroom teacher told them after the bell rang, and the student walked out the class.

"Yu! You're going into town?" Ai asked her friend as they walked away from school, since the school day has ended.

"Yeah! I was thinking of buying some CDs for a change. Do you want to follow?" Yu asked her, who nodded quickly. "Besides, there's nothing important going on that needs my expertise here, so might as well waste the valuable time I have."

_-x Time: 4: 30, Monday, 6__th__ July x-_

"So what are you planning to do to boost your grade from English?" Ai asked her friend who was looking through the CD cases in the CD store and stopped to answer her question.

"Listen to English songs, if that won't help me, fine but I bet I'll listen to hot girls singing," he joked but he then got kicked in the shin by Ai.

"I'm serious about it; I mean what happens if you get lost in America, then what will you do?" Ai asked.

"First of all, I'm not going to go to America, and two, my grades in my other subjects are really good, better than 3/4 of the class, and English is one of the most useless things in Japan because there are barely anyone here that is American or English," Yu stated, and Ai couldn't agree with it as the two were leaving.

"What about my mom? She's English?" she protested.

"But she speaks Japanese and your dad is there if she couldn't understand something in Japanese," Yu argued, knowing he has won this argument since Ai was silent as the two were walking on the street. The two then stopped to look at a huge flat screen TV hanged on a building.

"Today's new is that Kamen Rider Edge, alternate identity of S.A.V.E. member, Daisuke Mihara, is found dead after his fight against the Worm threat in the city square. On the same note, police are assuming that the death of this young man has connection to the death of high school teacher, Seki Kayada, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Gouka, who died two days ago." The news caster said.

"Another news about Riders," Yu told himself, "When will they stop talking about Kamen Riders?"

"What do you mean, Yu?" Ai asked, "We need to know what is going on in this world."

"Well I do agree with you about that, Ai, but lately it is just news about Kamen Riders, and nothing else, no war news, barely any political news, just Kamen Rider news." Yu said as the two continued walking.

"So you're saying, that if the world didn't found about the Riders, the world would have one less thing to worry about?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, not only that, Rider history has been added as an additional subject, I mean who would want to study that?" Yu asked.

"Those who like to be riders?" she guessed.

"That was a rhetorical question. And not to mention, that they have a school to train these guys, I mean, I find that quite sad on how much the world prides its riders."

"You do love to argue, don't you?" Ai asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I got that from my mom, just the type of person who likes to get his point across," Yu smiled.

As they continued walking, the two crosses path with a young man who was in his early twenties. His hair resembles Yuuto's old hairstyle but it is not bleached, he wore a black top, a white vest over it with blue jeans. He was carrying something long on his back; it was covered by many pieces of cloths. The young man stopped and looked at Yu who was still arguing with Ai about another topic. He felt a weird urge in him.

"That boy gives me a weird vibe. I guess...I'll leave it for now." The young man said as he continued his walk but he stopped and looked back.

_-x Time: 5: 18, Monday, 6__th__ July x-_

Yu and Ai arrived at Yu's home where he lived with his uncle since the very tragedy that leaves him an orphan. "Ojisan, tadaima." Yu said as he took off his shoes.

"Oh, Yu-kun, okairi," came out a man in his forties, he looks like he was cooking something since he was wearing a yellow apron; he noticed Ai was with Yu. "Oh...Ai-chan, what are you doing here?" Yu's uncle said.

"Just here to kill some time, Rai-san, hope I'm not intruding," Ai said before she bowed.

"Nah, nah, you're not intruding. You should have told me sooner, then I could have made more for all of us to have seconds, that is if you would like to stay for dinner?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, I would like to stay for dinner. Thank you," Ai then bowed again, Rai then smiled and left for the kitchen to cook.

"Yu, do you mind setting the table up for me?" Rai asked his nephew.

"Fine," Yu went to dining room.

_-x Time: 6:03, Monday, 6__th__ July x-_

"Itadakimasu!" all three of them said in unison as they were ready to chow down their food.

"Umai!" Ai said and Yu agreed.

"Ojisan, you got to teach me how to cook one day." Yu asked his uncle.

"Why?"his uncle asked.

"Because when I'm older, I need to learn how to cook since I'm going to live on my own in 5 years time." Yu said.

"Well you're not living on your own until I see you married, I promised your mom that I'll take care of you, and I intend to keep that promise," Rai said.

"Oh but come on!" Yu whined.

"Yeah uncle, I'm sure Yu could get married faster if he can impress the girls with some culinary ski-," she was cut off as there was a small earthquake.

Yu then felt something in his head as soon as the earthquake stop and got out of his seat, ran outside, he looked around him to find the source, and he saw the observatory was giving explosions. He then felt the same thing in his head again, taking out the belt buckle; he saw that the red gem was flashing wildly. "You're trying to tell me something, are you?" Then, the young boy ran towards the observatory with Ai following right behind him.

"Yu! Where are you going?" She shouted at him.

"Stay away!" he shouted at her but she still followed him.

Soon after, two arrived on the observatory, lying around the two were many dead bodies, standing there was the fedora wearing man who has killed two riders already. "What happened here?" Yu asked the man, who turned to Yu.

"Could you have IT?" he said as the ghostly tattoos appeared on his face and he turned into a green plant based monster with vines sticking out of its body, it has a blue gem on its chest and a black belt. It didn't look like a Fangire, Worm, Imajin, Undead or anything they have seen. Ai screamed when she saw the monster.

"What are you?" Yu shouted at the monster that was approaching the two.

"You don't need to know what I am," the plant based monster said as it ran towards the two, ready to kill the two students in front of him.

"Ai, get down!" Yu shouted as he pushed her out of the way and quickly rolled towards the other direction, but Yu wasn't ready for the next attack as one of the monster's vines was launched towards him, tangling itself around the sixteen year old's neck. Yu was holding the vine, struggling to break free.

"I'll kill you later," the monster said before he threw Yu towards a wall. Then the monster walked towards Ai who was on her butt, afraid. "How about I kill you first, sweetheart?" he said, Ai was so scared she didn't know what to do.

"No!! Don't!!" Yu shouted but the monster ignored him. "NO!!" Yu shouted again at the top of his lungs but it didn't seem to work. He then remembered the words his dad told him "_Use it when the time demands it," _Yu then took out the belt buckle, and looked at it, hesitating before he heard Ai screamed as the monster crept closer and closer.

Following his instincts, Yu stood up and placed the belt around his waist, the strap then envelopes itself around the boy's waist. Appearing on the left side of his waist was a card holder. Yu pulled on the ends of the buckle, making the buckle slid up 90 degrees clockwise from its horizontal place, revealing a card slot on it. Yu opened up the card holder and took out a navy blue coloured card with a white line going down from it. This card had the picture of a black rider with white lines showing his back to us, and his head turned to us, revealing light blue eyes. Yu held the card in front of him; he slid the card into the slot in the belt buckle.

"_Henshin!"_

The voice of the belt caught the attention of the monster and Ai. "Henshin!" Yu said, then he pushed the ends of the belt in, making the vertically placed buckle go back to its horizontal position.

"_Nexus!"_

Soon after that, four grey holograms appeared and circled around him before they crashed into Yu, creating his rider armour. He had black bodysuit with white lines on it, his chest armour's grey with navy blue accents on it, with blue lines on the edge. His arms still had the white lines flowing down, and with the arm guards grey with blue lines on the edge, his legs were similar in terms of colour. His helmet was black and grey, silver mouth plate and light blue visors with two spikes on each side, his gem on his forehead was dark green. This was Kamen Rider Nexus.

(Insert Song: Full Force, 2nd Ending Song of Kamen Rider Kabuto)

Ai was surprised when she saw Nexus standing where Yu was, "Yu?" she asked quietly.

"Kisama! Who are you?" the plant based monster asked.

"You don't need to know," the rider said as he charged at the monster.

The plant based monster threw its vines at the new rider. Nexus rolled out the way and jumped high, performing a somersault over the monster. Soon after Yu landed, he side kicked the monster's back before punching the monster twice. The plant monster tried to retaliate with a kick to Yu's open side (his left side), but the rider quickly blocked it by grabbing the leg with his left hand and used his right to choke the monster. He then brought the monster up in the air and ran with the monster in front of him, using it as a battering ram while effectively bringing the monster away from Ai who was still quite surprised by this.

Yu then forced the plant monster into a wall, making noticeable cracks on it before he pulled it away and forces the monster into the wall again, and again before he threw the monster away to a more open area, he followed the monster. The monster got up and charged at Nexus, bringing his left arm up ready to punch the rider, but the rider ducked the attack while punching the monster in the gut. Nexus then tornado kicked the monster's head and punched the monster straight into the face. Then the young rider did a side kick against the monster, sending it away. The monster then got up from the rocky floor.

"You bastard!! Who do you think you are?!?!" the monster shouted at the rider before he sends more vines at the young rider.

"I won't let you hurt my friend!" Yu told the monster before he took out a card and placed it in the belt buckle.

"_Clone!"_

Then three more of Nexus appear beside him and one of them took the hit for the real Nexus. This clone disappeared and the rest ran towards the plant-based monster. Monster was confused now since he didn't knew who was the real Nexus, so instead he aimed all of his vines on all three of them. Then two of the Nexus took the hit for the third Nexus and this Nexus, the real Nexus, used the clones and leverage to jump high into the air. He then pulled on the ends of the belt buckle and took out a different type of card, only difference is that this card was white instead of the navy blue, placing the card in the belt buckle and closing it.

"_Finale! Nexus Break!!!"_

Then 6 white holographic cards appear in front of him as blue flames were set ablaze on his right leg. Performing a flying side kick, Yu dived through the cards, getting faster and faster as he went through the holographic cards. Before the attack collided, the monster realised something...

"Wait, that belt! It can't be! The-"he didn't finished his sentence as the Nexus Break did its job of destroying the plant-based monster in a fiery death. We could here its scream dying out.

(End Insert Song)

"Suge..."Ai said as she watched the whole fight.

Then Nexus turned around walked into where Ai was and transformed back to Yusuke Akira, or just 'Yu'. Ai looked up at Yu and felt a tear drop on her face and noticed he was in tears. "Come on, let's get you back home," she said as she stood up and let out a reassuring smile before she pulled on his hand to where she was going.

As that happened, standing on the main building of the observatory was a man in his twenties looking at Yu and Ai with contempt, mainly at Yu. He was wearing a trench coat (weird, it is the summer isn't it?), and under the trench coat was a white shirt, he was wearing a brown cap, he also wore horned-rimmed glasses, his face makes him look like he is in his late twenties or early thirties. "I can't believe this is happening. I have to stop this! Nexus should have never been awoken in the first place!" he said before he disappeared in a black mist.

In another area of the observatory, the young man who Yu and Ai crosses path with earlier that day also watched the events that had happened. "That kid ain't half bad, probably could be good enough to go up against me," the young man said before he took out a dark purple coloured card, the picture on the card was a black background with a dark red rider with black visors and a red line going down the helmet until it reached the rider's eyes. "This is just getting so much more interesting!" he said, smiling from this predicament.

-x Time: 6:48, Monday, 6th July x-

"Kei-kun, could you bring this to table four?" a cute young girl, whose hair was tied back, said to a young man who looked similar to Yu, only older and had his hair wasn't bleached and it was tied to a ponytail while letting the fringe loose as she placed a trey with drinks on the table.

"Of course, Saya," Kei told Saya before he took the trey and made his way to table four, but he stopped. He felt something in head, a painful headache that's for sure. He then felt dizzy and his vision became blurry. Placing the trey on the empty table beside him, he held his head up to try and gain balance. "What's happening to me?" Kei asked himself, Saya quickly noticed this.

"Kei? You okay?" she asked before Kei dropped to the wooden floor, hitting the ground with a thud. "KEI!!" Saya shouted as she went towards him who was now unconscious. "What's wrong? Are you okay? KEI!!"

(End)

* * *

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Nexus**

"Kei...are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Saya. Don't worry."

"I feel as though I've seen this before."

"I'm Kira Asakawa"

"Just watch as I make you burn"

"Henshin!"

"Carnage?"

"Do I actually care what happens to the world?"

"_Giga Blade!"_

"_Final Destruction..."_

**The Carnage that lay Awaits**

**Everything ends; Everything begins, be the connection to the future we know...**

* * *

**Yeah! I finished the first chapter of this Fanfic, and for those who read my Kamen Rider Avelon fic, don't worry i am still writing for that fic too, but this is something i can't resist to make. This first chapter again feels like the first chapter of my other fics. And oh yeah I am accepting OCs, here's the subscription. BTW, make sure it is your own created rider, not a rider from the Kamen Rider Series.**

Name:

Rider Name:

Job: (for what the character does when not monster busting)

Age: (15 the minimum age, 40 the maximum age)

Gender:

Race: (could he/she be human, half-breed or a kaijin?)

Personality: (add the characters interests here also!)

Physical Appearance:

Rider Appearance:

Rider Power: (Class (creating riders whose powers is based on one of the Heisei riders) or Original (Original type of rider))

Extra Info (Optional!):

**Well here you go and hope to hear from you, please review also!!!!!**

**P.S. for those who want to donate a decade type rider, make sure you send me what kind of riders he transforms into/ summons and the type of cards he uses (like any final form rides, or what attack ride cards he has), and you can also donate a double type rider too, just make sure that you have your own Gaia Memories. Hope to hear from you soon! **


	2. The Carnage that Lay Awaits

**Second Chapter Up! Thank you for those who have submitted their OCs to me, I'll will try my best to portray them right!! I've been really trying to make ideas for the rest of the OCs. Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider! I only own the characters that appear in this, except for the characters that were submitted to me. Today's OC that is appearing is Nolan Johnson/ Kamen Rider CLAW Shinobi Mode (blade master 14's OC). On with the chapter!**

Kamen Rider Nexus

Episode 2: The Carnage that Lay Awaits.

_-x Time: 18:28, Monday, 6__th__ July... x-_

"_Finale! Nexus Break!!!"_

Then 6 white holographic cards appear in front of him as blue flames were set ablaze on his right leg. Performing a flying side kick, Yu dived through the cards, getting faster and faster as he went through the holographic cards. Before the attack collided, the monster realised something...

"Wait, that belt! It can't be! The-"he didn't finished his sentence as the Nexus Break did its job of destroying the plant-based monster in a fiery death. We could here its scream dying out.

"Suge..."Ai said as she watched the whole fight.

_-x Time: 18:48, Monday, 6__th__ July x-_

"Kei-kun, could you bring this to table four?" a cute young girl, whose hair was tied back, said to a young man who looked similar to Yu, only older and had his hair wasn't bleached and it was tied to a ponytail while letting the fringe loose as she placed a trey with drinks on the table.

"Of course, Saya," Kei told Saya before he took the trey and made his way to table four, but he stopped. He felt something in head, a painful headache that's for sure. He then felt dizzy and his vision became blurry. Placing the trey on the empty table beside him, he held his head up to try and gain balance. "What's happening to me?" Kei asked himself, Saya quickly noticed this.

"Kei? You okay?" she asked before Kei dropped to the wooden floor, hitting the ground with a thud. "KEI!!" Saya shouted as she went towards him who was now unconscious. "What's wrong? Are you okay? KEI!!"

_-x Time: 18:53, Monday, 6__th__ July x-_

"Yu-kun..." Ai began as they walked back to his home after the fight, "Why didn't you tell me that you were a rider?"

Yu looked down; he didn't know how to answer that question. It all happened too fast for him, and he didn't like the fact that he had to use the belt, but what else could he do? Watch his friend get eaten by a plant? So he then decides to tell her, "I'm not a rider. I was never a rider."

"Uso! Why aren't you telling me anything?" Ai told him after she lightly slapped him on the chest.

"I'll tell you when the time is right, a time where my head is actually on track again," Yu said. The two finally reached his house.

"Oji-san, tadaima," Ai said as they let themselves in, out came Rai, Yu's uncle, surprised by something.

"Okairi, Ai and Yu. Hurry up you're not gonna believe this!" Rai told them before he ran into the living room which had a T.V. in it. Ai and Yu arrived and saw that the news was on...showing a picture of Kamen Rider Nexus!

"Today, at this very evening, there was an attack at the local observatory by kaijins. Many have been killed and many have badly injured. It could have gotten a lot worse if it weren't for this mysterious rider," then it shows the moment when Nexus does the Nexus Break to destroy the Plant monster. "So we must give our thanks to this heroic rider."

"Again with the pride of the world on its riders," Yu said kinda weird since he was that rider half an hour ago.

"Yu, they were talking about you," Ai bluntly said.

"But I'm not a rider, that battle was an exception," Yu told her.

"Wait, what happened just now?" Rai spoke up as he didn't know what was going on.

"Yu...transformed into that rider," Ai told him.

"Yu did? I thought that belt looked familiar."

"Rai ji-san...you know about the belt?" Yu asked his uncle confused.

"Of course, or else why would I take you in without knowing anything?" Rai said.

"Wait! What is this belt about?" Ai asked the two before Yu took out the Nexus Belt.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Ai. But for now, I need to get some sleep," he told her.

_-x Time: 20:39, Monday, 6__th__ July x-_

_(English will be bold)_

Later that evening, on a roof, a battle occurred between another rider and a random group of grey colour creatures. This rider's armour bears silver and green ninja like armour, with traits of a white tiger in it. His visor resembles a shuriken. Using his katana against the group of monsters, he slashes and slashes at them without mercy in the night of the full moon. He jumped over them with his ninja like movement and landed on one of them while stabbing his katana through its chest, causing it to turn into grey sand before he rolled away from an attack made by a raven monster.

"**Kid, you have to end this quick!" **a voice told the rider, the rider looked down at his rider belt.

"**I know Tigerton! But these Orphenochs are so persistent!"** the rider told the belt buckle in English. Then he slashes at the Raven Orphenoch.

He then threw his sword at a Squid Orphenoch, which the blade then stabs into the monster and he kicked the Ox Orphenoch in the gut, causing the grey coloured monster to stumble back and bend over. The Rider soon after places his foot on the Ox's back and stepped up to stand on the Ox Orphenoch's back and began running on the shoulders of the many Oprhenochs, getting to where his sword was. Once he got close, he jumps towards the sword which was still lodged into the Squid Orphenoch's gut. He grabs the handle of the sword as he landed and thrusts his sword down, causing the grey squid to dissolve into sand. The rider then turned back to the remaining Orphenochs who were ready to swarm on him.

"**Tigerton, are you ready?" **the rider asked his belt buckle before he took off the claw on it and places it on his wrist.

"_Final Slash Attack!"_

Then two more images of the ninja like rider appeared beside him, and their katana starts to glow in energy before they ran towards the group of monsters. All of them took their own line of attack and began slashing through them. They ended their attack, and the group of Orphenochs were in blue flames and they dissolved soon after.

The rider then returned to his human form, a young 17 year old boy, he was at average height with brown/tan skin colour. He also wore glasses on his face with a green shirt and black sports jacket on his body. He wore black jeans with white uptown sneakers. On his head was mets cap worn backwards.

"**Well, that was fun, huh, Tigerton?"** he said before something appeared sitting on his shoulder, a small white tiger like mechanical item.

"_**Nolan, this is something we mustn't take lightly, we are in Japan for a mission and we need to keep focus,"**_ the white tiger, Tigerton, appeared on the Nolan's shoulder and told the young boy.

"**Well, where is the fun if I just do things seriously?"** Nolan told it before he went off.

_-x Time: Unknown, Day: Unknown, Date: Unknown x-_

In broad daylight in a rock quarry somewhere, Kei was standing there in his white t-shirt with a black shirt over it and blue jeans, looking at the surroundings around him, wondering what he was doing there. Then...

BANG!

An explosion went off behind the young man and he ducked down in surprise, covering his head with his hands so that the debris won't hit him. Running past him were many different riders after he got up, most of them were riders known as Riotroopers and Savetroopers who bear slightly similar appearances to the Riotroopers but they had a single brown line flowing on their upper body, their red belt had a card holder on the right side and their visors were still silver but squared and diagonal compared to the round shaped visors. The other riders were all different types of riders; it was like an Army of Riders.

They were charging towards the middle of the quarry where a black rider was standing, He bears a significant resemblance to Kamen Rider Nexus, big difference is that he was black and dark grey, no white lines and he has many spikes poking out on his body. His visor was as dark as black, the darkness of no hope. Lots of lasers were flying around on the battlefield. He saw a rider with a ox like mechanical monster firing everything towards the black rider but evil rider waved it off and lasers attacked the rider with the mechanical ox monster.

Kei then hears something from above and he looks up to see what it was. He saw giant wyvern like creatures and a giant grey serpent accompanied by riders on jet packs. Many of the riders in the air were shot down. One of the wyverns was shot and crashed into a hill, then emerging from the rubble was a giant blue wolf being ridden by a rider with guitar like strings on his chest and his face didn't resemble like any other rider, it has a silver face, an Oni rider.

"I feel like I've seen this before," Kei commented as he saw many of the riders being killed. Then he heard something.

"Sick 'em," The black rider said before dark beings appeared around him and attacked the closest riders. These monsters had a blue gem on the chest and black belt, similar to the plant monster Nexus fought. Then the evil rider pulled on the ends of his belt buckle and took out a card from the left side of his waist. He places the card in the card slot in the buckle and closes the belt buckle.

"_End! Exterminate!"_

The voice of the belt was very low, almost evil. Then the black rider let out a huge wave of dark energy that destroyed everything around him, Kei was surprised and brought his arms up to protect himself. Soon after that, Kei was still standing, surprisingly okay before he looked around him to see all the riders from before and the monsters were destroyed, nothing was left, the rock quarry was badly damaged.

"You see, the end has begun!" a new voice told him. Kei turned to the source to see the mysterious trench coat wearing man from the end of the 1st chapter.

"The end?" Kei asked him before he looked back at the scene. "Who...Who are you?" he turned back to the man.

"I'm a prophet. I'm here to make sure that this must never happen!" the mysterious man said. "And you can stop this from happening."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You, out of everyone else in this world have the ability to stop him!" The man told Kei. "I'm begging you, stop the Apocalypse from ever appearing on this Earth." Then the man disappears.

"Wa-Wait!" He shouted as he held his hand out. "What is going on?"

-x--------------x-

Kei woke up from that weird dream and looked around, noticing that he was in the hospital. Then he looked up and saw Saya sleeping, her head resting on his left leg with her arms around her head to feel comfortable. Kei just smiled at this before he slowly get up, trying not to wake her up. But that didn't work as she slowly woke up and yawned with her arms stretched. She noticed Kei was up.

"Ooh, sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!" Saya apologised to him who shook his head in response.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, why am I in the hospital?" Kei asked her.

"You don't remember?" she asked and he shook his head in response. "You fainted during work last night. I was so worried! You fell so suddenly!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry," he apologised. "Where's uncle?"

"He had work to do and kaasan had to look after the shop."

"Oh, okay. I'm off," he said before he got out of bed, Saya was surprised.

"Wait, what? Kei! Are you sure you're okay?" Saya asked him as he made his way to the toilet with his casual clothing in hand.

"I'm fine Saya. Don't worry." He then closed the door.

"_Kei...no one really knows where he is from, not even himself. He is suffering from amnesia, so everything about his true self is a mystery. Even with the latest in DNA technology, the data files found nothing about him. It was like he never existed."_ Saya thought to herself. _"So my dad, who is a doctor, is taking care of him until the day he recovers from his memory lost."_

_-x Time: 08:13, Tuesday, 7__th__ July x-_

"Yu!" Ai called out as she jogged her way towards the 16 year old. "How are you after last night?"

"I...I'm not sure. I mean, I feel fine but I'm not thinking properly as I'm still thinking about that fight," Yu explained to her.

"Oh...So you won't tell me anything?" Ai asked.

"I will, at lunch."

_-x Time: 08: 36, Tuesday, 7__th__ July x-_

At homeroom class, everyone was seated as the teacher walked in with...Nolan? What is he doing here? And in the school's uniform?

"Okay class. If you remember correctly, last week I told you that we're going to get an exchange student for the American Exchange Programme we have with our sister school there. And I've appointed him to Yu if I remember correctly." The teacher told them and when Yu heard his name, he was surprised.

"But sensei! You know how bad my English is!" Yu argued.

"But this will be a good experience since you can practise your English with him," the teacher said back.

"How about Ai will do it? She's the best in English!"

"Come on Yu. If you want I can assign both of you to take care of him, okay?" the teacher suggested. "Are you fine with it Ai?"

"I'm fine with it," Ai spoke.

"Then it's settled. **Then how about you introduce yourself?" **the teacher asked Nolan. Then Nolan took a step forward.

"My name is Nolan Johnson. Please to meet you!" Nolan said in Japanese, surprisingly.

Yu was embarrassed when Nolan spoke in Japanese, hoping Nolan didn't get angry when they were talking about him.

"Then how about you sit down to the seat beside Yu, Nolan?" the teacher asked him, and Nolan went to sit down. "Okay then, class. I will remind you again, Chemistry will be in room 1-5 and P.E. will be on the field today."

_-x Time: 12:59, Tuesday, 7__th__ July x-_

It was lunch time as everyone began filing out of the classroom to get something to eat. Yu and Nolan were talking as Ai was busy talking to her friends.

"So Yu, I've been wondering. Are you and Ai…um…" Nolan hesitated but Yu already knew what he meant.

"No, we're not a couple. Why did you asked that?" Yu said back.

"Well you two seem very close, too close for it to be best friends kinda relationship," Nolan said truthfully then Ai walked over to the two.

"Yu…can you tell me now?" Ai asked Yu who knew what she meant by that. So he nodded and get up from his chair that he was sitting on and was about to walk with her but Nolan stepped in.

"Wait talk about what?" Nolan asked.

"Just…some stuff," Yu hesitated then he and Ai left the room.

They arrived to where we first meet the two, under a tree on the school grounds. The two sat on the ground by the roots of the tree looking at different directions.

"So…" Ai began but couldn't think of a way to say what she wanted but Yu suddenly intruded.

"I was born into a family that guarded something important, one that could bring the end or the beginning of everything." Yu then took out his Nexus belt and looked at it. "I was twelve when I was entrusted with it, this cursed belt. I sometimes wished this wasn't around then maybe, maybe, my parents would still be alive now."

"What do you mean?" she looked at Yu.

"Because of this belt, my parents were killed."

"Killed? By who?"

"I don't know. But I know they were after the belt and are still after it even now," Yu said as he clenched the belt harder.

Ai then got back to her original position and thought about what he just told her. "Sorry. I might never know what you went through before but to tell you the truth, I'm glad."

Yu was surprised when she said she was glad, "Surprised? What do you mean?"he turned to her

"Because if it weren't for the belt, I wouldn't have met you," this made Yu blushed and got back to his original position. "So don't call it a cursed belt."

"I guess you're right. I mean other than Rai-jisan, you're like the only family I've got left." Then the two turn to look at each other in the eye and smiled.

"Yo! Yu! Ai!" shouted Nolan as he ran over, disrupting the moment.

"Yeah Nolan?" Yu asked the American exchange student.

"I was wondering if you could take me out to see the town after school, you and me can probably game in the local arcade," Nolan suggested.

"Yeah sure," Yu smiled before he turned to Ai. "You want to join?"

"Yeah sure!" Ai said before she and Yu got up.

"Then it's settled." Nolan said before they all left.

_-x Time: 13: 16, Tuesday, 7__th__ July x-_

"Really? Are you sure?" a girl laughed as she was walking with her boyfriend on the school ground.

"It is! I saw them nearly kissing, you should have been there, they didn't even know what they were doing. The two are so dense to each other fee-" the boy was cut off when he saw another boy making his way towards the couple. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you don't mind if I take something off you, right?" the new boy asked.

"Depends really." The girl replied.

"Is your life easy enough?" the new boy asked maliciously before tattoos appeared on his face and his eyes turned red. He then casted his human disguise away as he turned into a Dragon monster, this dragon monster was red and it had the gem on its chest and had a black belt similar to the plant monster Nexus fought, meaning he is from the same race. Then the monster made a jump towards and forced the couple to the ground, his hands on their necks. Then he brought his right arm up and a blade appeared on it before he slashed the two, killing the two before they became sand.

"Ooh," a new voice said as he walked towards the Dragon monster that now stood up. The dragon saw that this person was the young man who carried the long item on his back from the first chapter. "So this is how a Deth kills its prey," he stood there smiling and not scared at all.

The Dragon monster, now we learn that it is part of a race called Deth, got into his stance after he heard what the young man called him. "Who are you?"

"Relax, I'm not here to cause any trouble, yet. The name's Kira and I have something that you might be interested in," Kira told it.

"And what do you want in return?" the monster inquired.

"A place in the world in which you seek to create."

"Then what is it you have?" the Dragon Deth asked.

"It is more of a information kinda thing, but it is about the belt I know you are searching for," Kira said which made the monster turned back into its human disguise, smiling.

_-x Time: 16: 05, Tuesday, 7__th__ July x-_

"Alright let's go!!" Nolan happily encouraged before the trio walked down the busy road of the town they lived in.

"Nolan-san, where do you want to go?" Yu asked. Nolan wasted no time and pointed at the arcade which was close by.

Once they entered into the arcade, they went straight onto the first game they saw, the racing games. "Typical boys," Ai said as she watched the two raced it out, virtually. Soon after Nolan beat Yu in the game they both went into the Time Crisis 6 game, firing at the virtual terrorist with plastic guns. And now before you know it, they went onto the Virtual Dancer 2050.

"Are you ready for the biggest humiliation of your life?" Nolan taunted playfully before he inserted the coin into the slot.

"Sorry, but I'll be having the last laugh today my friend," Yu replied, smiling. Then the two chose their song, Emotion by Tanaka Rei. Setting there difficulty on expert, the two began.

(Insert Song: Emotion by Tanaka Rei, From Gundam Seed Destiny)

Doing complicated dance moves, Yu and Nolan were really battling it out, nearly out doing each other at each opportunity.

"Wow..." Ai exclaimed as she watched the two dancing like professional street dancers, amazed. Appearing behind were a group of people watching Nolan and Yu, also amazed by their dancing. The song was at its climax as Nolan did a back flip after he did some fancy foot work, Yu retaliated by doing a head spin before he smoothly went for the 6-step and did the turtle to end the song (End Insert Song). The crowd of people went crazy after they finished and out of breath.

"That was awesome," Ai clapped for the two before everyone else filed out.

"I'm going to the toilet, I shouldn't have drank too much water." Yu said still out of breath.

"Okay, we'll wait for you," Nolan told him but Yu was shaking his head.

"Nah, it's okay, you guys go first and I'll catch up with you two soon after," Yu said before he ran for the toilet, he couldn't hold it in any much longer.

"You heard the man, let's go." Nolan said before the two walked off with someone following close behind.

"So how long have you known Yu?" Nolan asked, Ai was surprised when he asked that question as the two walked down the nearly empty area in the park.

"Why did you ask that?" Ai asked him.

"Just wondering."

"Only for four years," Ai answered but Nolan was distracted by something.

"Get down!" Then he pushed Ai to the ground before he rolled away. Between them were two glass like fangs stuck to the ground before they disappeared. Nolan looked up to see a woman with stain glass features on her face who was smiling before she changed into the Lobster Fangire.

"Fangire!" Ai shouted when she saw the stained glass monster. Then the Lobster Fangire made a hand signal, in response many NEW Mole Imajins appeared around her.

"You heard the boss, kill them," the Lobster Fangire told the Mole Imajins before they charged at the two. But before they could get close, they were attacked by the small mechanical white tiger, Tigerton.

"Kid! Are you ready?" Tigerton asked Nolan who nodded in response before the American took out a shuriken like key. Tigerton then made a leap towards Nolan who threw the shuriken towards Tigerton's mouth, changing the small white tiger into a tiger's claw while in mid air before Nolan caught and placed it onto the brace on his left wrist, activating the rider belt.

"Henshin!" Nolan announced before he slid the claw onto the rider belt.

"_Shinobi Mode!"_

Then Nolan transformed into his rider form known as Kamen Rider CLAW Shinobi Mode. Ai was surprised when she saw the ninja based rider in front of her.

"Nolan?" she said.

"Ai, find somewhere safe to hide!" Nolan told her before he charged at Imajins. He slashed at the many Mole based monsters.

He kicked the closest Imajin before he slashed the next one behind him and turned to his left and slashed the third before he turned 180 degrees to deliver an upward slash. He punched one of them square in the face before he jumped over them and tried to slash at the Lobster Fangire but she dodge it and Nolan tried slashing again but she dodged it again and went in for the offensive but Nolan jumped back at the last minute and landed to where the Mole Imajins were.

"Tigerton, we have to end this quick before anyone else gets involved," Nolan said, then he took out the claw on his belt buckle and places it on his wrist.

"_Final Slash Attack!"_

Splitting into three, Nolan went in for the kill against the Imajin henchmen that the Lobster Fangire had, slashing through all of them before all of exploded. "You're next!" Nolan taunted before he charged at the Fangire but he was attacked by an energy blast. "Who's there?" Nolan asked as he turned to the source of the blast only to see the Dragon Deth walking out of the shadows.

"Don't get in our way, human!" the Deth charged at Nolan as Yu arrived, wondering what is happening. Then the Dragon Deth started to land powerful blows on the ninja based before it did an upward slash with its blade, forcing the American rider into a backflip as he reverted back into his human form before landing painfully on the ground.

Yu saw that the rider was Nolan, "No way...he's a rider?" he said before he saw the Dragon Deth was ready to land the final blow on Nolan, so Yu quickly took the Nexus belt and let the strap flow around his leg as he ran towards the monster. He took out his transformation card. "Henshin!" he loaded the card into his buckle and closes the buckle.

"_Henshin! Nexus!"_

This caught the attention of the Dragon Deth as the four holograms appeared and circled around him before they crashed into Yu to change him into Nexus. Nexus then jumped high towards the Dragon Deth and landed a tornado kick at the monster that blocked it just in time but was still forced backwards.

Ai saw Yu standing over Nolan and shouted, "Yu!" Nolan heard her and turned to her and looked back at the Rider who just saved him.

"Yu?" Nolan said before Yu went to attack the Dragon Deth. Ai took this moment and went towards the injured rider and carried him all the way back to her hiding place.

"Now tell me, who are you?" Yu asked the Dragon Deth.

"Me? Boy, I'm part of the strongest race known to the world! I'm a Deth!" The Dragon Deth declared proudly before the monster fire at the Rider who was running at him, sparks appeared on the floor made by the shots of the Dragon Deth.

Yu went in for a punch at the chest of the Dragon Deth, but the Deth pushed it aside and Nexus retaliated by doing a roundhouse kick. The Dragon anticipated this and ducked the attack with Nexus giving a punch at head level against the monster soon after but the monster again dodge it and punch Nexus's gut, causing the rider to stumble backwards. Nexus then straightforward punched at the Dragon Deth but it was negated by a dodge but Nexus anticipated this and did a tornado kick with the heel of his foot, finally landing a hit on the Dragon Deth.

Yu then went to attack it again but he was attacked from the back by the Lobster Fangire, "God damn it!" Nexus shouted in response as he grabbed his back in pain before the Lobster kicked him away from the side. Yu got up and saw the Lobster Fangire and Dragon Deth ready to attack him, "Great, just what I need." Then he went to attack the two but he was thrown back to where he was and he got up again. "I really need a new plan." He said to himself, but he didn't get the chance to think as he attacked by the Lobster Fangire from the front after the Dragon Deth distracted him by running towards Nexus and jumped over him. The Dragon Deth then attacked him from the back before he was flown away by the Lobster Fangire thrusts her sword at him.

Yu got to the ground again, and got up to try and attack again but the Dragon Deth shot out many fireballs at him, forcing him to revert to human form as he went down to the ground, he couldn't move properly due to the pain the Dragon Deth gave him.

"So this is the human who has the belt. HA! Don't make me laugh." The Dragon Deth said as he walked menacingly towards the injured teen. Ai wished she could do something but what can she do? She doesn't have anything that can save Yu from being killed, and plus she has Nolan to take care off. "This is the end!" the Dragon Deth said, then the five heard a clapping noise. The Dragon Deth looked at the direction of the source. He saw Kira walking towards them.

The clapping stopped. "Congratulation! So now I can join you in your conquest, right?" Kira smiled as he asked the Deth.

"I guess you can say that," the Dragon Deth answered.

Ai didn't like what she heard; does he really want the world to be destroyed? She thought.

"But...since you're gonna kill that boy, I have to kill you," Kira's expression changed from smiling to serious before he unhooked the long item on his back and the pieces of cloth starts to unwrap itself to reveal a black spear, under the blade was a card reader, he pushed it to make the horizontally placed card reader go vertical, revealing a card slot.

"That Spear it couldn't be..." the Dragon Deth realised what the weapon was before Kira held his card he had at the end of the first chapter. Then he places the card into the card slot on the spear.

"_Destruction..."_

Then he pointed the spear at the Dragon Deth, "Henshin!" he shouted before he pulled the card reader back to its horizontal place.

"_...Carnage!"_

"Carnage?" Yu asked himself as three holograms appeared, one red, the other white, the last one green. The three holograms crash into Kira to make the Carnage armour, the bodysuit was black with dark red on the sides, the gauntlets and the chest armour was black, with red accents on it. The shoulder pads were sharp with red on the edge. His helmet was dark red and his visor was black and spiky with a red line going down the helmet. His belt resembles Diend's belt but the symbol was Carnage's symbol and there were two red lines on the buckle, on the end of the buckle was a handle to pull. Kamen Rider Carnage has arrived.

"You're Kamen Rider Carnage!? Why do you have the Blood Lance?" The Dragon Deth demanded.

"Kamen Rider..." Ai said.

"...Carnage?" Nolan ended Ai's sentence.

"Shonen-kun, be sure to watch because you're going to fight me one day soon." Kira told Yu before he ran towards the monsters. Kira jumps towards the lobster and performs a flying side kick at her, sending her closer to Ai and Nolan, Ai tensed up when she saw the fangire close to her.

Yu saw this and brought his belt up again and placed it on his waist, he let the strap cover his waist. He brought up his transformation card and placed it in the buckle, "Henshin!" he said before he closed it.

"_Henshin! Nexus!"_

(Insert Song: Ride the Wind, 1st Ending Theme for Kamen Rider Decade)

Yu then is transformed to Nexus after the four holograms appeared and crashed into him. His eyes and gem flashed as he got up and ran towards the Lobster Fangire. Though the initial fight got him weakened, he did his best from stopping the Fangire from getting close to Ai and Nolan.

"Take Nolan with you! Hurry!" Yu told Ai who left quickly with Nolan. Then Yu kicked the Fangire and punched the monster straight into the face before he punched the monster into the gut. Yu then roundhouse kick the monster, sending it to the ground. The Lobster Fangire then took out her Fangire Sword, Yu got ready for this.

Back to Carnage's fight with the Dragon Deth, he uses his lance with pure strength. Landing a devastating blow on the monster's back with the spear before he does an upward strike with his spear sending the monster away from him.

"How can you be so strong with that weapon? That weapon is meant for us Deth only!!" the Dragon Deth asked then he got smacked in the head with the other end of the Blood Lance.

"Because this weapon belongs to me," Kira said playfully before he thrust the blade to the Dragon Deth's chest sending the monster flying.

Nexus's fight with the Lobster Fangire wasn't going so well for the tired rider. He is getting defeated by the sword wielding fangire. When the monster tried thrusting her sword at Yu, manages to dodge it and kicked the monster away before he took out a new card. He then places it in the belt buckle and closes it.

"_Battle: Giga Blade!"_

Summoning a black and blue claymore, Yu parried the Fangire's sword. He blocked an attack and this allowed him to go on the offensive as he slashed the monster's chest twice before he grabbed the back of the monster's neck and pulls the monster towards him, and he head butt s the monster and thrust the sword towards the monster sending it flying to the steps close by.

Kira continued fighting against the Dragon Deth with ease and since he decide to play with the monster, he pulled on the leaver on the belt, opening a compartment that had cards in the belt. He took out a card and soon after the card was taken the compartment automatically closes up. He places the card in the card slot on his Blood Lance.

"_Invisible!"_

Kira then disappeared, "Now you see me...now you don't," Kira taunted before he slashed the back of the Dragon Deth.

"DON'T F**KING PLAY WITH ME!" the Dragon Deth shouted and slashed wildly around him but all he got in return were many slashes at his chest after he stopped, he then was down to the ground and Kira reappeared. "Damn you! YOU ASSHOLE!!!"

"Just watch as I make you burn." Kira taunted before he took out a black card and places it into the card slot on his weapon.

"_Final Destruction...Blood Strike!"_

Yu heard this and look at Carnage's fight against the Dragon Deth before he turned his attention back to fight against the Lobster Fangire.

Then a hologram appeared in the air in front of Kira as he thrust his spear through it, absorbing the energy needed to execute the Blood Strike. He then runs at the Dragon and does an upward slash with the Blood Lance at the Dragon Deth. The Deth was sent up in the sky and landed to the ground in front of Carnage, in flames as he got up.

"You! YOU!! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!!" the Dragon Deth said before he blew up in defeat.

"Yeah, like that will ever happen," Carnage responded.

The Lobster Fangire was down to the floor unable to continue before Yu took out his Finale card.

"_Finale! Giga Slash!"_

Then five white holographic cards appeared between Nexus and the Fangire before the Giga Blade went on fire. Yu then went through the cards and does a horizontal slash through the gut of the Fangire and ends it with a diagonal slash downwards at the vampiric monster's back. The Fangire then crystallizes and shatters in defeat.

(Insert Song Ends)

Then Nexus dropped to his knees in exhaustion before he looked up to see Carnage walking towards him, "Who are you?" Yu asked the new rider.

Then Carnage changed back into human form, "I'm Kira Asakawa," he told the young rider who changed back into Yu.

"What do you want with me?"

"All I want is a simple fight between you and me, in the future." Kira told him.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Yu asked again.

"Because you're an interesting person to fight." Kira replied then he walked away. "But if you're gonna be like that, I guess I'll have to wait so that I can get a fair fight."

"What?" Yu muttered to himself before Nolan and Ai met up with him.

_-x Time: 17: 26, Tuesday, 7__th__ July x-_

The door to the shop that Kei worked in was opened, at the door was a young man, his long but smooth hair is covered by a cap placed backwards, on his body was a black shirt of a writing saying 'EXTREME, NO PLACE LIKE IT!' and a blue jeans and black shoes. Kei walked towards the entranced and said, "Irashaimase!" then he noticed who this was, "Eh, Eita-san! It's been a while!"

"It's been a while Kei!" Eita said before he walked towards his usual seat.

"So the old usual?" Kei asked with his pen ready to write it down.

"Yeah."

(End)

* * *

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Nexus**

"_The Detective's work is sacred...one must take it seriously"_

"_I have a request! Could you find my daughter Sayako?"_

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Henshin!"_

"_Kamen Ride: Exia!"_

"_Yu-kun, you should help him!"_

"_What could you have in store for me?""_

"_Blade! Maximum Drive!"_

"_So what! It's not like Papa and Mama want me anymore!"_

**Where's the D? / The Weird Detective**

**Everything ends, everything begins, be the connection to the future we know...**

* * *

**Finished with Chapter 2, I am still working on Chapter 3; I am trying to make something work here. I'm kinda hoping if there is anyone that would like to donate an Advent type Rider or a Dark Rider (even though I barely have any OC's donated to me (but still thanking those for sending OCs to me)) because I have ideas for these two and my head might explode if tried to make up too riders on the spot for this idea. BTW I hope you enjoy this chapter and review it.**


	3. Where's the D? The Weird Detective

**Chapter 3!! Today's appearing OC (well at the end!) is Hurricane's Quill's Joumei Yamakura/ Kamen Rider Sai. Disclaimer, I do not own Kamen Rider, I only some characters that appeared in this Fic, other characters will be credited to their original owners in their debut chapter.**

Kamen Rider Nexus

Episode 3: Where's the D? / The Weird Detective

_-x Time: 17:05, Tuesday, 7__th__ July x-_

"I'm bored, so see ya," Kira said before he took out a black card and places it into the card slot on his weapon.

"_Final Destruction...Blood Strike!"_

Yu heard this and look at Carnage's fight against the Dragon Deth before he turned his attention back to fight against the Lobster Fangire.

Then a hologram appeared in the air in front of Kira as he thrust his spear through it, absorbing the energy needed to execute the Blood Strike. He then runs at the Dragon and does an upward slash with the Blood Lance at the Dragon Deth. The Deth was sent up in the sky and landed to the ground in front of Carnage, in flames as he got up.

"You! YOU!! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!!" the Dragon Deth said before he blew up in defeat.

"_Finale! Giga Slash!"_

Then five white holographic cards appeared between Nexus and the Fangire before the Giga Blade went on fire. Yu then went through the cards and does a horizontal slash through the gut of the Fangire and ends it with a diagonal slash downwards at the vampiric monster's back. The Fangire then crystallizes and shatters in defeat.

_-x Time: 17: 26, Tuesday, 7__th__ July x-_

The door to the shop that Kei worked in was opened, at the door was a young man, his long and wavy hair is covered by a cap placed backwards, on his body was a black shirt of a writing saying 'EXTREME, NO PLACE LIKE IT!' and a blue jeans and black shoes. Kei walked towards the entranced and said, "Irashaimase!" then he noticed who this was, "Eh, Eita-san! It's been a while!"

"It's been a while Kei!" Eita said before he walked towards his usual seat.

"So the old usual?" Kei asked with his pen ready to write it down.

"Yeah."

Kei wrote what Eita wanted and left for the counter to give the order in before he walk back towards the young man since there was not many people around. "How was your travel?" Kei asked Eita.

"It was actually quite good, I met such nice people and I got into many battles. It was so fun," Eita answered before he remembered something. "Oh and I almost forgot, I bought souvenirs for you and Saya."

"Well isn't that nice of you, but I don't need presents. I maybe an amnesiac but I don't need anything at all," Kei declared as Saya appeared.

"I heard my name," Saya told the two before she noticed who Kei was talking to. "Eita! I miss you!" she shouted before she went to hug the traveller.

"I miss you too!" Eita smiled as he returned the hug. "You still haven't change have you?"

"Well, I've only grown a little bit, but that's all!" Saya said happily.

"Really? I thought you gained some weight," Eita joked before Saya tried to grab him but Eita quickly got up from his seat and dodged it. Saya didn't stop there as she tried it again but again, Eita dodged it and ran around with her chasing him with Kei watching them...amazed.

"Really?" he sighed, smiling even. "At this age they can be this childish." He crossed his arms. Then the door opened and another customer came in. "huh? Irashaimase!" Kei turned towards them and bowed. Once hearing Kei's 'irashaimase', Saya and Eita stopped what the they were doing.

_-x Time: 10: 53, Saturday, 11__th__ July x-_

"I can't believe you guys have school...ON A SATURDAY!!" Nolan whined as he, Yu and Ai walked away from their homeroom class; signalling that school has ended.

"Does America don't have Saturday school?" Ai asked Nolan.

"No we don't, we just lay back and watch movies all day," Nolan said.

"Now that sounds like my kind of day," Yu grinned before he accidentally got kicked in the shin by Ai again. "Ow! You already hurt that part!" he told Ai.

"Yeah but I've hurt everywhere else, have I? And besides, I don't want to hurt your little friend there," Ai said before she pointed at Yu's groin.

Yu didn't like that idea so he thought of another subject but he bumped into someone." Sorry!" he said before the person turned to face him, revealing the dark blue eyes he had, the black hair had blue streaks. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and black jeans, on his left arm you can see a scar on it. Yu recognised who this person was. "Shuji-sempai?"

"Kouhai-kun?" Shuji said before there was a long silence.

"Shuji-san! Long time no see!" Yu said happily before he gave Shuji a high five. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing fine," Shuji said before he saw Ai and Nolan. "Good to see you, Ai." Shuji smiled before he turned to Nolan. "And you are?"

"Nolan Johnson, I'm the American Exchange student here," Nolan introduced himself before he shook hands with Shuji.

"So what brings you around these parts?" Yu asked Shuji.

"I just finished college, so I'm back here to rest," Shuji explained. "But my, you've grown Kouhai-kun! Ai also!" He examined the two before he wondered what time it was. "Oh shit! What time is it?" he looked at his watch, it was 11: 04 am. "Crap I almost forgot! See you two! Nice to meet you, Nolan!" Shuji shouted as he ran.

"Well he's...interesting," Nolan said.

"Sempai won't change won't he?" Yu said to himself.

"I'm glad he's back, I was feeling really bored," Ai told the two as they walked away.

_-x Time: 13: 29, Saturday, 11__th__ July x- _

"And that was Platinum Smile by Riyu Kosaka. For those that have just tuned in, this is Amy Nakai from the Windwave radio station, bringing you all the good music from around the globe. We are now taking a detour to our Mystery Tour!" the DJ happily said from the radio in a room. This room had many books, more noticeably detective books. There was a kitchen in another part of the room and there was a desk with an old typewriter, sitting on the chair by the desk was a man. This man was probably 24-26 years old, wearing a black fedora, white shirt under a black vest and red tie, his also wore black trousers. He was sitting casually on his chair with his feet on the table, listening to the radio. "Well we all know about the Kamen Riders that have been roaming around, but apparently there is one mysterious Kamen Rider that we can never see, even in the brightest of days. And that is Kamen Rider Dual! This rider is very similar to the legendary rider, Double who fought against the Dopant activity in the city of Futo. Using many different Gaia Memories to take out his enemies with style while keeping secret about his identity. Eh…how cool! Amy would really love to meet this mysterious rider!"

The man turned off the radio, "Wow so I'm really that famous," the man said in a boring tone before he heard a knock on the door. He got up and walked towards the door and opened it, revealing a woman who was about ten years older than him, looking very distress. The man noticed this, and he looked concern. "Can I help you?"

"I have a request! Can you find my daughter Sayako?" the woman pleaded the man.

"Wait! What happened?" he asked before the woman held out a photo, showing a picture of young girl around 11 years old.

"So you want me to find your daughter, Sayako?" he asked after the woman explained that the girl, Sayako, has run away. The woman nodded.

"Yes, Sayako's dad and I are divorced a week ago, and it was really hard on Sayako to experience this. So she must have run away because of that." The woman explained. "I'm begging you, Akito-san! The police are useless! Please find my daughter!"

Akito didn't gave any thought about it and took the job straight away with the words, "Fine, I'll do whatever I can to find Sayako, ma'am!" This made the woman smiled before Akito walked out the door and walked straight to his navy blue and black Honda CBR 1000RR bike. Putting on his gloves and helmet after he got on, Akito started the engine and drove off.

Akito parked his bike by the park and got off from his bike and placed his helmet on the handle before he took out the same photo that Sayako's mom showed him. He walked up to a couple, "Excuse me, have you seen this girl?" he asked showing them the picture and the two shook their heads. And he continued with another couple then to a group of students and an old lady, but none gave him the information he needed. "It's pretty hard to find this girl." He said resting against a street lamp. "If I was a young girl, where would I go?" he thought before he saw Yu, Ai and Nolan in their casual clothing, walking pass him. "Um…Excuse me, you three, have you seen this girl?" he asked the trio.

"No why?" Ai asked him.

"This girl has run away from her home and I've been asked by her parents to look for her." Akito explained to them.

Yu took a good look at the photo before he asked, "Can I help you in your search?" Akito didn't expect him to say that.

"Why?" Akito asked him.

"Because I get paranoid that there is someone alone out here in the cold, hard world," Yu explained.

"I'll help you too!" Nolan told Akito also.

Akito didn't like it, so he said, "Sorry guys, I don't need partners in this, a detective's work is sacred." Akito took out a notebook and a pen, he wrote his contact number along with his client's and tore the page out to give to Yu. "But if you do see here, please don't hesitate to contact me or her mother, it will be great help." Then Akito took his leave.

"Well, might as well get starting," Yu encouraged before he walked away.

"Wait…get starting? Yu are you actually going to find this little girl?" Ai asked Yu.

"Yeah, like I said I'll feel really paranoid knowing that there's someone like her alone on the streets. I mean you don't know how many paedophiles there are in the world."

-x Time: 14: 14, Saturday, 11th July x-

Yu and Nolan were walking around looking for this child while Ai went back home, not wanting any part in this. They searched nearly every single part of the park and the two felt a little tired.

"Yu, have you found anything on your side?" Nolan asked Yu as Tigerton appeared on his (Nolan's) shoulder.

"No, how about you?" Yu asked the two.

"Nolan and I split up, but all we found was nothing," Tigeton explained.

"I'm going around to search again," Yu said before he did another round around the park, he thought he must have overlooked somewhere. "Where would she be?" Yu asked before he saw Sayako sleeping on the bench alone. "It's her!" Yu then ran towards her but the space in front of him exploded causing him to stop in his tracks. Yu then looked around to find the source and he saw a purple coloured humanoid dragon walking towards him.

"Kozo, what do you think you're doing?"The dragon asked him.

"I've been looking for that girl," Yu explained. "But you're in my way." Then the dragon charged at him but before the dragon could touch Yu, the dragon was kicked away by Akito.

"Hey, a Dopant kidnapped Sayako, who could have thought?" Akito said before he saw Yu. "Hey kid! Could you take the girl away from here? It might get a little dangerous here!" Akito said but Yu argued.

"What are you talking about? You could get killed by that Dopant!"

Akito brought out a silver belt buckle with two slots on it and placed it on his waist, letting the strap flow around his waist, then a blue slot appeared on his right on the belt strap. "Don't have to worry about me," he said before he opened his jacket and took out two USB Flash drive type items, one blue with the letter 'S' on it in his right hand and the other was black with the letter 'F' on it in his left hand.

"Gaia Memory?" Yu muttered recognising the two USB flash drives.

"_Striker! Flame!"_

Akito then crossed his arms in an 'X' fashion and said, "Henshin!" before he places the Gaia Memories into the two slots on the belt buckle and pushes it out to make a 'V'.

"_Flame! Striker!"_

Then the combination of fire and electricity made his armour as they crashed into Akito to make the suit. His form resembles Double, but it is navy blue with black accents on the body, the eyes were still red though but the fin on the head was shaped, 'V' instead of it being 'W'. Kamen Rider Dual was the name of this rider.

(Insert Song: Finger on the Trigger, 2nd Ending Theme for Kamen Rider Double)

"Let's see if you like this hot," Dual flicked his wrist before he went in to attack the Dragon Dopant.

Dual punched the monster many times with fiery based attacks that made the monster stumble backwards before Akito went it for a flying punched attack but the monster ducked it before Dual did a round house kick but the monster dodge it and gave Dual a punch in the face. The Dragon monster this time went for the offensive by kicking the rider away and firing fireballs at the rider.

Yu didn't have any choice so he placed his belt on his waist and took out his change card, "Henshin!" Yu commanded before he placed it in his belt buckle.

"_Henshin! Nexus!"_

With that, Yu transformed into Nexus and did a flying side kick against the Dopant, forcing it to stop firing at Dual. "What?" Dual said when he saw the new rider on the scene fighting against the Dopant. "Can't let him have all the fun," Akito said before he pulls in the belt buckle and took out the Flame Memory from his belt buckle and took out a new cyan coloured Gaia Memory.

"_Blizzard!"_

"This might feel a bit chilli but it's the perfect medicine for you," Dual taunted before he places it into the belt buckle, replacing the Flame Memory's place.

"_Blizzard! Striker!"_

Then the black accents on Dual's body turned cyan, then Dual jumped and flying punch attack at the Dragon Dopant, using an ice-powered attack to hit the Dopant with. Nexus stopped attacking when Dual jumped in and watched the fight continue between Dual and the Dopant. Dual gave a powerful right at the Dopant forcing the Dopant to away from Dual. Once it got up, the Dragon Dopant then fired it's fireballs at the rider again. Dual just stood there not doing anything as the fireballs made its way towards the rider. Then explosions were set off around the rider by the shots. As the dust cleared, the rider was still standing as if nothing happened.

"You don't get it, do you?" Dual asked the Dopant. "I'm using an ice-based Gaia Memory, stopping your fiery attacks from hitting me." The Dopant was silent. "But if you're going to shoot fire at me, might as well use this." Dual then took out a white Gaia Memory.

"_Archer!"_

Then he placed it onto the belt buckle, replacing the Striker Memory.

"_Blizzard! Archer!"_

Then the navy blue on the suit was changed to white as a grey bow appeared on Dual's back. Dual took out the bow and fired iced-based laser arrows at the Dragon Dopant. The Dragon dodge the attack and fired more fireballs at the rider who quickly took it down with his ice arrows and continued firing at the Dragon Dopant, forcing it to the ground.

"A Memory Break should do the job," Dual said before he took out the Archer Memory from the belt buckle and places it into a slot on the bow.

"_Archer! Maximum Drive!"_

Then Dual pulled on the leaver under where the Gaia Memory is, making the blades of the bow to bend more at a 90 degree angle before he took his aim at the Dopant.

"Archer Storm!" Dual shouted the name of the attack before he fired a rain of arrows so cold that it can burn the Dopant. Forcing the Dopant into human form, as the Gaia Memory ejected itself out from the man's body.

(End Insert Song)

"The Police should be able to take of him now," Dual said before he turned to Nexus who turned back into Yu, Dual said the same. "What? You're that kid!" Akito said.

_-x--------------x-_

"I'm begging you, stop the Apocalypse from ever appearing on this world!" the trench coat wearing man said before he disappeared leaving a confused Kei alone again.

Kei woke up from this dream again, during his time to lie in. Kei looked at his hand, "What am I suppose to do about it? Where am I suppose to start?" he asked himself these question before he took out a black belt that looked similar to Yu's belt. But it was black with red lines on the edge; the gem was a darker shade of red compared to Yu's. "Am I able to stop it?"

_-x Time: 15: 30, Saturday, 11__th__ July x-_

Inside Akito's office, Yu and Nolan were looking at the detective books that the young detective had in it. Akito was at the kitchen making a sandwich.

"That's a lot books you have," Nolan said amazed.

"All the finest books that shows a man's true way of living," Akito said in a way that made him sound cool and smart.

"But don't you think it's a waste of space?" Yu said, unimpressed.

"W-w-w-aste of space?!?!?!" Akito said, flabbergasted. "Why do you say that?"

"Well look at it! I can bet you, you barely read any of these books seeing that they look so boring," Yu began before he turned to the old typewriter on Akito's desk. "Plus, what is with this? Ever heard of a computer and Microsoft? They've been around for nearly 80 years now." Yu noticed there was writing on the paper that was in the typewriter. "You trying to write a novel?"

"Hey don't touch that! A detective's work is sacred!" Akito said as he saw Yu ready to poke it.

"How is this detective's work?" Yu replied.

"It is important that a detective writes down what has happened after each case!"

"By the way, why are you a detective?" Yu asked out of the blue.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!" Akito didn't answer but replied with an angry shout.

"But seriously, why are you a detective?" Yu asked the same question again.

"I...I never wanted to see anyone shed a tear in this city, I deeply love this city. The peace, the satisfaction I feel when I see people happy and having nothing to fear feels so good. Seeing a city that still smiles despite the constant kaijin attacks that occur has got me to promise to myself that I must protect the smiles of everyone around me and make sure that no tear will shed." Akito said in a new mood.

"Sugoi! I never thought you could be so cool!" Nolan said, clapping as he cried upon hearing those words.

"Still an idiot though," Yu muttered to himself but Akito heard that.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!???" Akito shouted, shifting back to his old mood.

"Well for one, that is so naive! And two it is impossible to protect the smiles of everyone! One person is bound to cry every now and then!"

"WHY YOU!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Akito said before he went in to choke Yu but Yu dodged it.

The noise that Yu and Akito made forced young Sayako finally woke up. "Where am I?" Sayako asked which both Yu and Akito heard and stopped

"You're in the detective's office, girl," Nolan explained.

"Detective? What?"

"Well you see, Sayako. Your mom hired me to find you since you ran away from home," Akito explained. "Tell me, why did you run away?"

"Because it was mom's fault for breaking this family apart!" her voice grew angry when she said it then she took on a more, higher pitched voice. "'Your father and I don't love each other anymore,' well they didn't love me enough to stay together, like a…like a normal family!" Then the door opened, coming in was Sayako's mom. Sayako didn't want to see her mother so she ran out the door. "I hate you mom!" she shouted as she ran.

"Sayako!" Her mom shouted but Sayako wouldn't listen.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll talk to her," Akito tried to reassure her before he gave chase.

_-x Time: 15:44, Saturday, 11__th__ July x-_

Akito stopped running and began looking around to find Sayako. Ultimately finding Sayako near an abandoned warehouse alone, sitting, Akito walked up towards her. "There you are, your mom will be really worried about you."

"Don't come any closer," Sayako said. "You…you don't care, all you care about is the money you make and the only you get your money from my mom is by protecting me."

Akito sighed, "You hate her that much, huh?"

"Well it's the truth! And so what! It's not like papa and mama want me anymore!"

Akito sat next to her and said, "I understand how you feel. I use to blame my dad about the divorce of my parents too." This surprised Sayako. "I was around your age when it happened too, it was so hard to see my parents in love with different people. But in time I learnt that, holding a grudge will never make my parents truly happy. Knowing that my parents are happy makes me happy."

Then walking towards the two was a man in a suit, "Eh...So this is where Kamen Rider Dual is." The man said before he held out a blue Gaia Memory, unlike Akito's Gaia Memory, it had bone like designs to it.

"_Hydro!"_

Then he pulled his sleeve up to reveal a USB port like tattoo on his wrist. He stabs the Gaia Memory onto it, causing him to change into a monster, similar to the Magma Dopant but is blue and looks more fluid, this was the Hydro Dopant.

_-x--------------x-_

Meanwhile Eita was walking down the street close to a shopping centre, enjoying the sight around him. "It's so nice to be back! I can't wait to play baseball with everyone else!" he said before white humanoid roaches appeared and attacked him. But Eita skilfully dodged them before he saw many of them attacking the shoppers around him, then he saw a bigger humanoid roach wielding a shield and a sword, signifying that he is the leader. The leader of the roach monsters went to attack Eita but Eita pulled a gunsword version of the Diendriver and fired the at the roach monster, forcing the monster to use its shield and forcing it backwards.

"Albinoroaches and a Boss Roach, just what I needed today," Eita said sarcastically before he took out a magenta coloured card, on the card was a picture of a blue and white rider with green eyes. He places the card into the driver.

"_Kamen Ride:…"_

Then he aimed the gunsword at the group of roaches. "Henshin!" Eita shouted before he pulled the trigger.

"…_Exia!"_

(Insert Song: Root's of the King, 6th Ending Song for Kamen Rider Kiva)

Then the symbol of Exia appeared as holograms appeared and crashes in to Eita to make the Exia suit. The suit had a black bodysuit with blue lines on the side, the armour was white with barcode designs on it, the helmet was blue with white accents and the eyes were green. Then the Exia symbol turned into rectangular plates that joined the helmet making a more barcode design to the helmet.

"Are you ready?" Exia taunted in broken English before he charged at the group of Roaches.

_-x--------------x-_

Shuji was walking back from the super market after he bought some stuff for dinner tonight, but he was suddenly attacked by a Tiger Fangire. "Great just what I need!" Shuji commented before he shouted, "Raivark!" Joining the party was a small silver UFO like creature that smashed into the Fangire. Then UFO like creature connected itself onto Shuji's waist. Then Shuji held something that looked like a sword handle and announced, "Henshin!" then Shuji connected the hilt of the handle into the slot on the UFO-like creature known as Raivark.

"_Henshin!"_

Then Shuji's body starts to crystallize as he pulled the handle away. Shuji's rider armour resembled one of the older riders known as Saga, but instead of viper theme, it was given a scorpion theme. The white was replaced by black with gold trims, the eyes were blue. The sword the rider held was more of a blue katana blade compared to the red rod blade that Saga had. This was Kamen Rider Raiva.

"Your punishment is clear, it's death," Raiva pointed his sword at the Tiger Fangire before he charged at it.

_-x--------------x-_

"Sayako, get out of here!" Akito ordered her before he places the DualDriver belt on his waist, and took out his Striker and Flame Memory. Sayako was hiding in the factory as Akito had his Gaia Memory in hand.

"_Striker! Flame!"_

"Henshin!" Akito commanded before he places his Gaia Memory into his DualDriver.

"_Flame! Striker!"_

Akito then transforms into Kamen Rider Dual FlameStriker form. He punches the Hydro Dopant at the chest twice before he went to kick it at the chest but he found out his fiery based attacks didn't do anything to the Dopant as the Dopant shot streams of high pressured water at Dual forcing him away.

Dual got up but he got attacked by another stream of high pressured water made by the Dopant forcing Dual to revert back to Akito. "What?" Akito said.

"So this is the end of Dual," the Dopant said darkly as he walked towards Akito but the monster was kick away by Nexus.

(End Insert Song)

"Akito!" Yu said as he ran towards Akito. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but be careful of that Dopant's high pressure water." Akito warned him before Yu was shot at the back by the Hydro Dopant who got up.

"Damn you! Don't get in my way!" the Dopant declared before he fired again at Nexus. Nexus didn't want Akito to hurt anymore, so he took out his Clone card.

"_Clone!" _

Then three more Nexus appeared beside the original Nexus before all four of them charged at the Hydro Dopant. Then the three Nexus tried to attack the Hydro Dopant in sync leaving one Nexus with a card, soon after the Nexus with the card joined in the fight but the Hydro was skilled enough to handle all of them with ease. Then the Hydro Dopant turned into a more liquid form as he flowed pass them before appearing behind the four Nexus and slashed all four of them. The Nexus clones disappeared, leaving the real Nexus to be slashed at under the Hydro Dopant's mercy. Then the Hydro Dopant thrusts his sword at Nexus's gut, stabbing him.

"Yu!" Akito cried as the Hydro Dopant laughed, but Nexus only disintegrated.

"What?" the Hydro Dopant exclaimed, and then the monster was shot from the back by the real Nexus who was holding a white and blue gun. "It's you! But how?"

"Well, it's easy," Nexus said as a bubble appeared above Nexus, showing what Nexus was going to say next. "As my clones were attacking you, I took out a card and placed it in." Then the Nexus in the bubble placed the card into the belt buckle and closed it (with the belt announcing _"Switch!"_), switching him with a clone that was hiding within the warehouse. "Then after I did that, I took out a battle card and used it to summon the Alpha Gun." The Nexus in the bubble placed another card into the buckle and closes it (belt announces _"Battle: Alpha Gun!"_ during this moment) as the Hydro Dopant turned liquid and defeated the first three clones. "And now we're here!" then Nexus began firing at the Hydro Dopant.

"Don't mess with me!" Hydro Dopant said before he fired his high pressured stream of water at Nexus who dodged it quickly.

_-x--------------x-_

"_Kamen Ride: L'arc!"_

"_Kamen Ride: Lance!"_

Eita pointed the gunsword at the Ablinoroaches and pulled a trigger, making grey holograms moving around wildly before it stopped and created two riders. Both of them had similar designs, both having an 'A' symbol on the chest armour, and two 'A's, each on one side of the head. The only difference is that one was a male rider in green and other was a female rider in red.

"Are you ready for this?" Eita said before the two summoned riders went in to attack the roach based monsters.

_-x--------------x-_

"Hey Akito! Want to help?" Nexus requested.

"Eh?"

"Well it doesn't seem nice to let me do all the work, plus I have never work with a another rider before," Yu explained.

"Ha! What can this man do?! After all, he is only an idiot!" the Hydro Dopant told Nexus who turned to him and shot him with the Alpha Gun.

"Shut up!" Nexus told the Dopant before he turned his head towards Akito and back to the Hydro Dopant. "Although he maybe an idiot, he is kind. He doesn't care about the money that he earns as long as he sees his clients happy. He cares for everyone in this city no matter if they are trash or the most successful. He genuinely fights for people he doesn't even know! Doesn't want anyone else take a burden, that's why he does things alone."

_-x--------------x-_

Raiva slashed through the Fangire's gut like it was butter, then the blade of the sword became more chain like as he whips his enemy before he wraps the chain around the monster and threw the monster straight at a wall.

_-x--------------x-_

"Yu..." Akito muttered.

"The only thing that I learnt from this fool is that kindness is a contagious virus. You can pass it down from one person to the other." Yu turned to Akito and under Yu's helmet, Yu smiled. Sayako was also surprised

"Damn you! Who do you think you are?!" the Hydro Dopant demanded an answer from Nexus.

"Just a Kamen Rider here, I don't think you need to remember me," Yu said cockily. "So Akito, want to help?"

"Of course!" Akito went to Yu's side with his DualDriver on his waist. He took out his usual Gaia Memories.

"Henshin!" then Akito placed the two Gaia Memories into the driver and pushed it open into a 'V'.

"_Flame! Striker!"_

Then Akito transformed into Kamen Rider Dual. "So now, how about you repent?" Akito taunted.

"I like that line," Yu commented before the two went in to attack the Dopant. By now Yu has thrown his Alpha Gun away.

The two went in a strong punch against the Hydro Dopant's chest. The two then punched him straight in the face but the Hydro Dopant blocked it before he smacked both of their helmets using the back of its hands and kicked Dual in the gut causing the detective rider to stumble backwards as Nexus landed a punch at the monster's jaw.

Dual joined in the fight again by punching the Dopant's chest, forcing the Dopant to stumble before water began swirling beside him and created a sword. The Hydro Dopant slashed at the two riders in a wide arc, causing the two to fall back before the monster went in to attack the two on the ground. Dual and Nexus moved aside to dodge the attack and Nexus kicked the monster at the gut, forcing the monster backwards.

Yu took out his Giga card, "Let's make this fair, okay?" he told the Hydro Dopant before he loaded the card into his belt buckle.

"_Battle: Giga Blade!"_

The claymore appeared in Nexus's waiting hand as he went in to strike the Dopant.

"Like I want him to show me up!" Dual declared before he took out grey and yellow Gaia Memories.

"_Blade! Thunder!"_

Akito replaced the Striker Memory with the Blade Memory and the Flame with the Thunder Memory before he pushes the belt out into its normal position.

"_Thunder! Blade!"_

With the navy blue replaced by the grey and the black replaced by yellow with a sword appearing on his back, Dual took on the form of ThunderBlade form as he went in to fight the Hydro Dopant with Nexus. Yu slashed down at the Hydro Dopant but the Dopant stepped aside and Yu nearly lost his balanced before Akito slashed at the Dopant many times. The Dopant caught Akito's blade but Akito didn't stop there as he swung his right fist, powered by electricity, at the Hydro Dopant, forcing it to let go of the blade.

"Does that feel better?" Akito said before he slashed the Dopant mercilessly.

_-x--------------x-_

Eita slashed at the Boss Roach before he fired his gunsword at point blank range. He spun his gunsword playfully before he went to slash the black roach. Lance and L'arc fought against their own group of Albinoroaches. Exia took out a card.

"_Attack Ride: Cross Attack!"_

Then Lance took out a card and swiped it, creating a hologram as he thrusts his spear through it. Then he ran towards a group of Albinoroaches and does the Impact Stab attack at them, effectively blowing them up. L'arc also took out a card swiped it, creating a hologram as it gets absorbed into her crossbow. She then opened fire upon her own group of Albinoroaches, destroying them. The two riders disappeared soon after.

"And I have something here for you," Eita taunted as he took out another card and places it in his gunsword which was called the ExDriver.

"_Attack Ride: Blast!"_

Eita fired many bullets at the Boss Roach.

_-x--------------x-_

Akito and Yu slashed at the Hydro Dopant one after the other before the two thrusts their swords towards the Dopant, sending it away.

"Akito!" Yu ordered and Akito took out the Blade Memory and places it into the slot on the sword.

_"Blade! Maximum Drive!"_

Then Dual's sword began charging up with high voltage of electricity before he charges at the enemy. "Blade Flash!" he named the attack before he does an upward slash at the Hydro Dopant, weakening it.

(Insert Song: Cyclone Effect, 1st Ending Theme of Kamen Rider Double)

"Akito, let's end this!" Yu encouraged with Akito nodding in response before he took out the Flame and Striker Memories.

"_Flame! Striker!"_

Changing back to FlameStriker form, Akito took out the Striker Memory and places it on the slot placed on the right side of the belt.

"_Striker! Maximum Drive!"_

Yu, in response, took out his Finale card.

"_Finale! Nexus Break!"_

Akito was covered in a blue fiery tornado as he hovered in the air, Yu jumped high into the air with the white holographic cards followed suit.

"Striker Blaze!" Akito called out the name of the attack before he executed a blazing flying side kick. Yu did his Nexus Break attack beside Akito as the two descended towards the Hydro Dopant.

The kicks connected, forcing the Hydro Dopant back to human form as the Memory disconnected from his body and exploded into pieces.

"I guess we'll leave it to the police for this bastard," Akito said as the two riders turned back to their human appearance. Sayako walked out of her hiding place

_-x--------------x-_

Shuji took out a black fuestle and gave it to Raivark to play.

"_Wake Up!"_

Raiva placed the butt of his sword into the slot on Raivark, making energy flow through it. Raiva thrusts his sword above him, created a blue version of the Kiva insignia in the air above the two fighters. Shuji turned the sword's default mode into its chain-whip mode as he pierces it through the Tiger Fangire's chest, forcing it to crystallize. Shuji then threw the Fangire into the insignia. Flying up through the symbol and falling through it soon after, the Tiger Fangire was left suspended in the air. Shuji brought his left hand down the handle, creating an energy spark which reached the Fangire, forcing it shatter to end the Venom Death Break attack.

_-x--------------x-_

"Time to say good bye!" Eixa said before he took out a gold card and places it into his Driver.

"_Final Attack Ride: E-E-E-Exia!"_

Exia took his aim as a ring of cards appeared. The Boss Roach rallied the rest of the Albinoroaches before they ran towards the rider. Exia siphoned energy towards the barrel of the gun before he smirked and fired the energized bullet through the ring of cards towards the Roaches, effectively destroying all of them.

(End Insert Song)

_-x--------------x-_

"I...I...I'm sorry," Sayako apologised.

"For what?" Akito asked before he realised. "Oh!"

"I didn't realise how mama cared for me until she called you. I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Sayako told him.

Akito kneeled down towards her, "Okay! Then how about a promise? You'll be optimistic, and I'll continue fighting. Deal?" he held out his pinkie finger. Sayako smiled and did the pinkie swear.

_-x Time: 17: 32, Saturday, 11__th__ July x-_

Within Akito's office, he was sitting on his desk using the typewriter to go over what has happened so far in this case.

"_So in the end, Sayako returns home to where her parents are with a new outlook on life, the promise we made together. Thanking Nolan and Yu for their help, I actually wonder if I will meet them in the future but something tells me we will meet again. I guess, for Sayako's part, a new mission for Kamen Rider Dual has been added."_

_-x Time: 19:21, Saturday, 11__th__ July x-_

Looking over Yu as he walked back alone was a young girl around 15 years of age with long black hair; she had a black jacket over her white blouse and was in black high heels. "So this is Nexus?"

"Yes, the very person who will bring out Apocalypse to the world," another voice was heard, walking towards her was the trench coat wearing man. "So what do you think?"

"He's kinda interesting, I can't wait to play with him," the girl smiled playfully before she realised something. "Sakai-san, who did you sent after him?"

"I already have someone in mind, but for now I have someone else who can test his abilities against him," the trench coat wearing man, Sakai-san, told her evilly. "But I'll let you play with him now if you want, Yukari."

_-x--------------x-_

"Joumei, are you still working on your manga?" a bright blue bat with green accenting and green eyes said to a 20 year old young man who wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans, Joumei.

"Quiet, SaiKivat, this is important." Joumei told SaiKivat as he continued drawing.

(End)

* * *

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Nexus**

"_Hey Joumei! How's your manga going?"_

"_Nolan's in trouble! I have to help him!"_

"_Henshin!"_

"_Henshin! Arche!"_

"_Shuji? What's going on?"_

"_No one wants me."_

"_Alright! Lock and load, Joumei!"_

"_Why are you fighting me?"_

"_Cause you're in my way, the very existence of you will ruin everything!"_

**Arche's Arrival, Descending: The Fandiri Outcast.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 is on the way just making sure it works out properly before I can put it up. BTW, thanks for those who donated me their OCs. :) Also please review it!**


	4. Descending: The Fandiri Outcast

**Fourth Chapter Up! Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider! I only own the characters that appear in this, except for the characters that were submitted to me. Today's OC that is appearing is Trafalgar Law/ Kamen Rider Mars (TyrannoRider's OC), Shoryuu Sakata/ Kamen Rider Axer (My cousin's OC) and Joumei Yamakura/ Kamen Rider Sai (Hurricane's Quill's OC). On with the chapter!**

Kamen Rider Nexus

Episode 4: Descending: The Fandiri Outcast

_-x Time: 14:28, Saturday, 11__th__ July... x-_

"_Striker! Maximum Drive!"_

Yu, in response, took out his Finale card.

"_Finale! Nexus Break!"_

Akito was covered in a blue fiery tornado as he hovered in the air, Yu jumped high into the air with the white holographic cards followed suit.

"Striker Blaze!" Akito called out the name of the attack before he executed a blazing flying side kick. Yu did his Nexus Break attack beside Akito as the two descended towards the Hydro Dopant.

The kicks connected, forcing the Hydro Dopant back to human form as the Memory disconnected from his body and exploded into pieces.

_-x--------------x-_

"_Final Attack Ride: E-E-E-Exia!"_

Exia took his aim as a ring of cards appeared. The Boss Roach rallied the rest of the Albinoroaches before they ran towards the rider. Exia siphoned energy towards the barrel of the gun before he smirked and fired the energized bullet through the ring of cards towards the Roaches, effectively destroying all of them.

Exia sighed, "This is the fourth time they tried to attack me. Why?" Exia then reverted back to Eita and walked away.

_-x Past: 10 years ago x-_

"Mom, dad?" a young boy around the age of ten, asked. This young boy had a blue t-shirt with a picture of a bird on it along with blue jeans. He was in a room with his father and his mother, who, weirdly, has stained glass skin appearing and disappearing uncontrollably from her body, signalling that she wasn't human.

"What do you want, Joumei?" the boy's father asked coldly towards his son.

"I just want to kno-" Joumei didn't finished his sentence as his dad slapped him. Joumei's mother watched in horror.

"I can't stand looking at you and knowing that you're only half a man! You're a disappointment to the Yamakura name!" Joumei's dad grabbed the boy's t-shirt.

"Ginza, stop it!" his mother pleaded with her husband as she cried.

"Shut up!" he snapped at her before he went back to slap his son.

_-x Present: Time: 5:30, Friday, 17__th__ July x-_

"ARGH!!!!" Joumei screamed as he got out of bed and looked around. "It's just a dream," he assured himself. Then he checked the time before he decided to go to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and took out a bottle of water to drink. He heard a flapping noise behind him. He saw SaiKivat.

"Joumei? Another nightmare" SaiKivat asked, Joumei nodded. "Don't worry about it, the past is the past. You have to me what I think is a better life," the bat tried to cheer Joumei up.

_-x Time: 8: 16, Friday, 17__th__ July x-_

"AAAAAHHHH!!!! I'm going to be late!!" Yu exclaimed loudly as he ran down the stairs. As he ran down, he tripped and fell down the steps painfully.

Rai-jisan came to see what the noise all about. "Yu? What's going on?" he asked his nephew.

"Ah! I'm late for school! I'm late! I'm late!" Yu repeatedly told himself as he quickly got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed Rai's last piece toast before he ran out the front door. "Jisan! Ittekimasu!" He ran towards school.

"That boy really shouldn't make a fuss like that, nearly scared the living hell out of me," Rai said as he walked over to the kitchen table to finish his breakfast but only to found that his last piece of toast is gone. "AAAHHH!!! That boy is so dead when he gets back!!"

_-x Time: 8: 40, Friday, 17__th__ July x-_

"Yusuke Akira!!" The history teacher raged, "You are late!!" he shouted at Yu.

"I'm sorry sensei!" Yu apologised to the teacher as he bowed but it fell on deaf ears. "I was studying late last ni-"

"I'm not going to listen to your lies! Late is late!"

Soon after the talk with the History Teacher, Yu is waiting outside the class room, carrying two buckets full of water. "Man after all these years, I still don't understand this punishment," Yu commented loudly as he took a look at the buckets.

"SHUT UP AND DO YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!" the teacher shouted from inside the room which startled Yu. Yu got back to standing straight.

_-x Time: 11: 55, Friday, 17__th__ July x-_

"SaiKivat, I'm going out!" Joumei told the bat who was flapping towards its bat house in the living room.

"Okay, have a nice trip!" the bat replied.

Joumei left soon after. He sighed. "I don't know what I would do without SaiKivat," he muttered as he walked out. He bumped into two people, Shuji and a girl who was 20 years old. The girl had shoulder length black hair that was placed into pig tails. Her name was Mia and she has good features on her face.

"Hey Joumei, where you going?" Shuji asked him.

"I'm just going for a walk that's all," he told Shuji before he noticed Mia. "Shuji-san, who is this?"

"Ah, this is my friend, Mia Shirohane. Mia, this is Joumei Yamakura." Shuji introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you," Mia bowed.

"So do you want to stay for a while, get to know each other?" Shuji asked nicely.

"No, I can't. I have to clear my head," Joumei told the two before he left. Shuji and Mia watched him walk away.

"Sorry about that, Mia. Guess he wasn't in the mood," Shuji apologised to Mia.

"No, no. It's okay," Mia said.

"So what do you think of him after that first impression?" Shuji asked, curious.

"He's cute up close, but he's really shy," Mia said

_-x Time: 16: 45, Friday, 17__th__ July x-_

"Why must Yu have a student council meeting?!" Nolan told himself frustrated. "He and I were supposed to have a rematch at the arcade!!" Nolan heard a scream. So he ran outside and found three Fangires attacking a crowd of people, one rhino, one lion and the other sungazer. "Tigerton!" he called for his robotic partner before he ran to the three Fangire. He gave the shuriken key to Tigerton and placed the tiger turned claw robot onto his wrist. "Henshin!" Nolan commanded before he slid the claw into his belt which has already been summoned.

"_Shinobi Mode!"_

Nolan transformed into his rider form and attacked the Rhino Fangire with his katana.

_-x Time: 16: 55, Friday, 17__th__ July x-_

"To tell you the truth, Akashi-sensei needs to get laid," Yu commented after school about his History Teacher as he walked with Ai down the path.

"Well what can you do about him? He is just a teacher following the rules," Ai told him.

"Yeah but he doesn't have to go that far, although it was better than the last punishment he gave me," Yu said before he remembered the punishment before…not a nice thing to remember. Yu noticed something. "Hey, where's Nolan?"

"Since you had a student council meeting to go to, Nolan said he will be at the arcade by the time you came out," Ai told Yu.

"Oh."

"He also said that you two have a score to settle at the dance machine," said Ai. A scream was heard. Yu ran to where source is.

There he found Nolan, in his rider form, fighting against the Fangire. Nolan was losing against these three strong enemies. Nolan was sent to the floor by the Sungazer Fangire. Then the Lion Fangire walked up to Nolan, ready to give the final blow.

Yu saw this and quickly snapped his rider belt on. He ran towards the Fangires and took out his Henshin card and placed it into the buckle.

"_Henshin!"_

"Henshin!" Yu commanded before he closed the buckle.

"_Nexus!"_

Yu transformed into Nexus and jumped to deliver a knee strike to the Sungazer Fangire to send it to the ground, at a distance from the fight. The Lion Fangire reacted by sending a punch to Nexus's head but Nexus grabbed hold of the fist before it could touch his helmet.

"Sorry little kitty, it'll take more than a punch to try and get me," Yu taunted before he pushed the fist aside and kicked the Lion Fangire's gut three times. Yu used a roundhouse kick at the Lion Fangire head to send it to where the Sungazer Fangire was. The Rhino Fangire tried to attack Yu from behind but Nolan slashed the Rhino Fangire with his Ninjutsu skills. "Thanks man." he noticed.

"No problem, now let's shatter these glass heads." Nolan told Yu before the two charged at the three Fangires.

_-x--------------x-_

"_You can defeat the bringer of destruction!"_ those words flew through Joumei's head as he continued walking. He remembered his talk with a mysterious man a few days ago.

_-x---x-_

_Joumei was walking back after he bought some art items for his manga before he saw someone walking towards him. Joumei stopped right in front that man, who was actually Sakai-san, as he felt a weird vibe from the man._

"_One day soon, Joumei Yamakura, you'll meet the bringer of destruction, Nexus." Sakai told him ominously. _

"_Eh?" Joumei asked, confused. "Who are you?"_

"_I am a prophet, that's all you need to know," Sakai-san told Joumei. Please, I'm counting on you, you can defeat the bringer of destruction, Nexus."_

_-x---x-_

"Just how am I supposed to do that?" Joumei asked himself before he felt a presence and he started to run to where the fight was.

_-x--------------x-_

"_Battle: Alpha Gun!"_

Summoning the Alpha Gun into his hand, Nexus took his aim as he fired at the Lion and the Rhino Fangire.

Nolan attacked Sungazer Fangire without any mercy with his katana before he thrust his blade at the enemy but the Sungazer blocked it with its strong shields. The Sungazer then smashed Nolan away. Nolan took out the claw and placed it on his wrist.

"_Final Slash Attack!"_

Two more Kamen Rider C.L.A.W. Shinobi modes appeared beside the rider. The trio then ran at the Fangire before the clones slashed at the monster's shield with high powered slash. Destroying it and leaving the Sungazer Fangire open for the last attack by the real C.L.A.W.; Nolan did a cut through the Fangire's waist which forced the monster to shatter in defeat.

Yu inserted his Finale card.

"_Finale! Alpha Blast!"_

"See ya!" taunted Yu.

A white holographic card appeared in front of Yu as energy was being made at the barrel of his gun. Joumei arrived to see what was happening. Yu released the energy by pulling the trigger. Sending a small but powerful blast before it went through the card, making it bigger as it made its way towards the Rhino and Lion Fangire, mainly at the Rhino. The Rhino shattered instantly after the impact but it only greatly weakened the Lion Fangire.

"Oh, you still hanging on," Yu said before he ran at it and gave it a strong punch into the chest before kicking it away.

"Kisama! Who are you!?" the Lion Fangire said as it got up.

"I'm Kamen Rider Nexus, remember that!" Yu replied. Then the Lion Fangire crystallized before it shattered.

Joumei heard what Yu had just said. "Nexus? You're Nexus?!" Yu turned to where Joumei was.

"Yeah, why?" Yu replied.

"Then I have to defeat you! SaiKivat!" Joumei called out. In an instance, SaiKivat came out to Joumei's side.

"Alright! Lock and load! Joumei!" SaiKivat said before Joumei took hold of SaiKivat.

"_Bite!"_

Joumei pressed SaiKivat's teeth into his hand, creating his rider through a veil of ghostly chains. "Henshin!" he said before he placed SaiKivat upside down on the buckle. He crystallized into his rider form. His rider was a more simplistic design compared to Kiva, donning a cobalt-blue bodysuit with silver armour and a green chest plate. The helmet design has green outline with simple orange eyes. The eyes flashed, completing Joumei's transformation into Kamen Rider Sai.

"Sorry, I'm not keen on fighting another rider," Yu said as he walked away. Joumei jumped high and gave a flying punch to Yu's back. Yu was pushed straight into a pole. "What was that for?!" He asked before he was punched in the face.

"Shut up!" Joumei as before he tried to punch Yu again but Yu grabbed the fist and did a punch of his own. Joumei caught the fist. "I won't be swayed by your lies, Devil!"

Ai was there when it happened and she was very confused. "Devil?"

Nolan, now in human form ran up to her and saw Kamen Rider Sai and Kamen Rider Nexus were fighting each other. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing?! Allies of Justice aren't suppose to fight each other!!" he shouted at them but it fell on deaf ears

Yu was now really confused, "D-D-D-Devil?!? What the hell are you talking about?!"

Joumei didn't answer him, instead he gave Yu a kick to the gut, forcing Yu to let go of Joumei's fist. Joumei pulled Yu's hand towards him and gave punch to the chest again and again before Yu kicked Joumei in the chest, forcing Joumei to let go.

"Joumei, calm down a little bit," SaiKivat advised. Joumei reached for a Fuestle from his belt. He gave it to SaiKivat to play.

"_Fenisu Blaster!"_

This summons a red and gold, phoenix styled, Desert Eagle gun to his left hand. Once he grabbed hold of the gun, his left arm changes to red with a phoenix plumage design for the shoulder through a veil of chains, now known as the Fenisu Ruby Arm. Joumei took aim and pulled the trigger, releasing fireballs that made their way towards Yu. Yu fell to the floor after the shots connected.

"Asshole, you want to try that again!" Yu said as he took out his Alpha card.

"Battle: Alpha Gun!"

Regaining the Alpha Gun into his hand, Yu opened fire at Joumei who returned fire at Yu. At first each shots seems to have collided with each other. But Joumei began to run and was able to a shot on Yu. Yu grabbed his shoulder in pain before he ran. The two were firing at each other fiercely as they ran at the same direction, although nearly all of the shots missed. Nolan and Ai followed them

The two then stopped running when they got close enough to each other. The riders threw their weapons away and Joumei aimed for a roundhouse kick. Yu ducked in time and quickly gave a jab to the jaw with his left. Joumei stumbled backwards a little bit before he decided to give a straight punch at Yu's face, forcing Yu to land on his butt, distanced. This gave Joumei time to take out another Fuestle.

"_Tenba Lance!"_

This summoned a white and blue winged naginata to Joumei. He grabbed the naginata with both hands, causing chains to cover both arms before shattering to reveal bright yellow arms and epaulettes set with blue sapphires known as the Tenba Arms, replacing the Fenisu Ruby Arm. The chains also appeared on his breast plate before shattering also to reveal a pair of pegasus wings known as the Tenba Breastplate.

Joumei struck Yu with the naginata hard many times with wind based attacks, with the last one sending him straight to a tree. "Why you!" Yu said now angry as he took out another card.

"_Battle: Save Rod!"_

Now a silver and black rod appeared in Yu's arms. Yu blocked Joumei's next attack and hit the Kiva based rider in the gut with one end of the rod and whacked the back with the other end of the rod. Yu and Joumei swung their weapon above them before Yu jabbed Joumei in the gut while Joumei slashed Yu's chest armour.

_-x--------------x-_

"So wait, what do you mean when you said his dad never view him as a full man?" Mia asked as she and Shuji were sitting at a cafe. Mia wanted to know about Joumei's past.

"Well, his dad was always disappointed him, even now I can bet," Shuji told her.

"Why?" She asked again.

Shuji sighed, "Well, Joumei wasn't...How should I say...a normal human." Mia was confused when he said that. "He's a Fandiri."

Mia was confused. "What's a Fandiri?

"Well...a Fandiri was someone who was born, from a union of a Human and a...Fangire," Shuji said. Mia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that why Joumei is so shy around people?" Shuji nodded. "He doesn't seem that shy around you."

"He and I had a lot of history together and a lot in common. Like for instance, I'm also a Fandiri, I know how hard it was to suppress the Fangire feelings in me. Although I am not as helpful as I could get, I tried my best and got around his shyness." Shuji then felt a presence, and got up. "Sorry, I'm needed somewhere else. See you later!" he ran.

_-x--------------x-_

Joumei's naginata and Yu's rod clashed several times. Joumei went for a downward strike but Yu blocked the attack and swung his rode at Joumei down the steps close by. Joumei got up with a new fuestle.

"_Hoshiro Katana!"_

With the Tenba Lance leaving Joumei's body, a dragon styled katana appeared onto his right hand. Chains enveloped his right arm, shattering to reveal the Hoshiro Diamond Arm, a snow white coloured arm with a Dragon's wing on the shoulder. The chest armour and the left arm returned to the default form through a veil of chains.

Joumei attacked Yu with fierce accuracy, using the sword's ice powered ability to his advantage. He struck Yu many times before Yu blocked a downward slash with his rod. "Looks like this getting interesting. I can bet you that I can counter" He said before he pushed the sword away, making Joumei to almost lose his balance. He turned to see Yu held up another card.

"_Battle: Giga Blade!"_

Replacing the Save Rod with his Giga Blade, Yu blocked Sai's oncoming attack, using the sword's fiery ability to protect himself from Joumei's ice cold abilities. Two fiercely slashed at each other. Joumei tried to make a huge swing at Yu with his sword, Yu blocked it with his own sword before he kicked Joumei in the gut. Joumei stumbled back before he saw Yu made his attack on Joumei. Yu made a flying slash attack onto Joumei before striking him hard many times. Yu made a thrust movement at Joumei, forcing the Kiva-based rider to the floor, distanced from Yu.

Joumei then thought of something as he got up. He dug his blade onto the concrete floor under him, creating spikes of ice above Yu before they rained on Yu. Yu took a lot damage from that one movement. Joumei pressed his katana against his partner's teeth.

"_Hoshiro Bite!"_

Yu quickly got up and placed his finale card into his belt.

"_Finale! Giga Slash!"_

Both of the riders called out their respective final attacks. Five cards appeared in front of Yu for the Giga Slash as he ran at Joumei, whose blade is charged up with ice. Joumei unleashed an upward slash with the sword while Yu did a downward slash on Joumei. The final attacks clashed, making a huge flash of light that Nolan and Ai who kept on watching the fight. The light died out, revealing Sai returning to his default form and Nexus losing his weapons, both on the floor. The two got back up for another round but before the two could make contact, a blue blade got in between the two. A slash was made by the wielder of the blade at Yu, forcing Yu to step back to avoid getting hit. Yu took a good look of this new enemy that has arrived, Kamen Rider Raiva.

"What are you doing?" Raiva demanded an answer from Yu. "Why were you attacking my friend?"

"Well it wasn't my fault! He suddenly came up and attacked me without a good reason at all!" Yu said before he pulled on the handles of his belt buckle, changing him back into his human form.

Raiva was surprised when he saw Nexus's human form. "Yu?" Raiva asked, which got Yu confused before Raiva turned back into his human form, Shuji.

Yu was even more surprised. "Shuji! You're a rider?" Yu asked, Shuji nodded.

Joumei was even more confused, how did his friend knew the one was going to end the world? He turned back into his human form. "You two know each other

_-x Time: 17: 45, Friday, 17__th__ July x-_

"Okay see ya!" Kei said as he waved goodbye to the regular customer of the Cafe Armur shop, the name of the shop.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Eita said as he left through the main entrance of the shop. He walked down the road to the park. He rests himself on a bench looking around but he felt a little uneasy. "I feel like there's a storm approaching." He took out his gunsword transformation device, the ExDriver. He took a good look of what was in the massive group of trees behind him.

Appearing out of the forest were seven green Grasshopper Deths. The one closest to Eita lunged at the rider but Eita pulled the trigger as it came closer.

"Maybe I should have kept my mouth close," Eita said as he pulled out his Kamen Ride card.

"_Kamen Ride: Exia!" _

Eita transformed into Kamen Rider Exia and wiped the blade of his weapon clean before he took his aimed at the many Grasshopper Deths in front of him.

_-x--------------x-_

After the confrontation between Kamen Rider Sai and Kamen Rider Nexus, Yu, Shuji, Ai, Nolan and Joumei were at Yu's house. Yu and Joumei were really uncomfortable due to each other's presences within a ten meter radius and not try to kill each other. There was a silence between the five and Rai who made tea and coffee for the guests.

"So let's begin, you are Joumei Yamakura, a friend of Shuji's?" Nolan asked, and Joumei nodded in response. "You are also a rider, along with Shuji-san."

"That doesn't matter!" Yu said as he stood up, he looked at Joumei. "The more important thing is, why did you attack me?"

"Yu! I don't think you have to be that rude! He's one of your guests!" Ai told him off.

Shuji and Nolan nodded with Ai in agreement. "Look, how about you two just calm down?" Nolan suggested before anything went out of hand.

_-x--------------x-_

"HA!" Eita cried out as he slashed at the two Grasshopper Deths coming at him. Eita turned around to give a roundhouse kick to the one behind. Eita heard a growling sound from the woods behind him. He turned around.

Something then jumped high out of the forest and struck Eita with its claws, Eita fell to the floor before he looked up to see who this new enemy was. It was a white Tiger Deth.

"Great!" Eita said as he got up.

_-x--------------x-_

"But still, why did you attack me?" Yu asked still in his angry tone.

"I was told to fight you!" Jouemi said. "He told me that you were going to bring Apocalypse and that I have the power to beat you! He even showed me a vision of you bringing hell onto this world!"

Then he remembered...everything around him in his vision was destroyed. Many riders around him were lying on the floor, lifeless. Then he saw something, far off into the distance he saw many more riders fighting this one single black rider. It was the same rider that Kei had in his dreams. The rider destroyed the riders around him in one swift movement. He turned to the next group of riders before he took out a card. Next thing that Joumei knew there was a huge explosion that apparently caught him too.

"That vision felt so real, I just had to fight you!" Joumei exclaimed before he ran out the door.

"J-Joumei!" Shuji called out before he was too late.

_-x--------------x-_

Eita was losing in his fight against the Tiger Deth. The Grasshopper Deths are weak but this Tiger Deth was a whole new level for Eita. The Tiger Deth struck him hard with an upward strike that sent him flying.

Eita got up with a Kamen Ride card in his hand.

"_Kamen Ride:..."_

"My little soldier friends, want to help me?" he said before he aimed his ExDriver at the group of Deths.

"_...Riotrooper!"_

Eita pulled the trigger, summoning three Riotroopers from his weapon. All three of them charged at the Tiger Deth. Little that they know, it was futile. The Tiger Deth was skilled against the three of them, destroying all three of them with ease.

"Great!" Eita sarcastically said.

"Exia! In the name of the great Deth Race! We will kill you here!" Tiger Deth spoke to Eita. But before he could take another step, everyone in the area heard something.

"_Accelerate!"_

Moving at incredible speeds, this mysterious attacker struck the Tiger Deth like there was no tomorrow. Eita was confused when he saw that the Tiger Deth was being beaten before the speedy fighter stopped in front of him. The fighter's back turned to the Deth.

He had a black bodysuit with golden tribal tattoos like Chalice. A Red,silver and Golden Armor was worn over the black bodysuit. The shoulder armour was shaped to look like golden wings; his chest armour was silver with an emblem of a phoenix. The gauntlets were shaped like talons and his boots has a small wing on the back. He had two red eyes in the helmet and above the eyes is a small wing that is shaped like K.R Double's horn. His mouthpiece resembles an open beak with fangs in it. This was Kamen Rider Mars.

"Yo, Rider-san, want me to help?" Mars asked Eita.

"Yeah, sorry for the inconvenience." Eita apologised to Mars.

"Don't get in my way!" the Tiger Deth shouted before the Grasshopper Deths began to swarm the two riders.

_-x--------------x-_

"Joumei has had a rough life," Shuji started after the long silence that has begun after Joumei left. "He grew up in a broken home, his mom was a emotional wreck of a Fangire, his dad was disappointed in him for not being either a full Fangire or a full man." Yu, Ai, and Nolan were surprised to hear that Joumei was half-breed. "Yu, I know you. So I'm asking you this, can you please be friends with Joumei and forget this incident? Please! I'm begging you!" Shuji bowed.

"Shuji..."Yu muttered.

_-x--------------x-_

With Mars' help, Eita was able to subdue the Grasshopper Deths' threat while the Tiger Deth watched the fight go on. Mars and Eita decided it was time to end the fight. Mars took out his card from the left side of his belt, and loaded the card into the compartment on the sword that Mars uses.

"_Final Execution!"_

Eita slid his golden card into his ExDriver.

"_Final Attack Ride: E-E-E-Exia!"_

Exia siphoned energy towards the barrel of the gun before he smirked and fired the energized bullet through the ring of cards towards a group of Grasshoppers, effectively destroying all of them. For Mars, a flame that resembled a phoenix rose, the Grasshoppers that were against Mars were terrified at the sight of this majestic and yet frightening flame before trying run away. It didn't help them as the phoenix struck all of them, stopping them as Mars ran over to give diagonal slashes at them. They all exploded in defeat.

The two turned to the remaining Deth left, the Tiger Deth. The Tiger Deth wasted no time by running at them with pure might. The two riders also charged at the monster. Although it was two against one, sadly, the Tiger struck them first with its sharp claws.

"Don't think that I'm as weak as those insects!" The Tiger Deth said as he kept clawing the two "I'll tell you! I'm a whole new level for you two!"

_-x--------------x-_

"Kei-kun? What's wrong?" Saya asked as she saw Kei walked out the store. He turned to her with a forced smile on his face, signalling her not to worry about it.

"I'm just going out for a while, I'll be back soon," Kei said before he left. He ran down to the side of the store to pull out a black Honda CBR 1000 RR bike. This bike had two red lines on both sides of the bike, in the between the two lines were words that were written as 'Archangel'. Kei put on his helmet and started the engine. He revved the bike at least twice before he set off. Something didn't feel right to him, that's why he went off.

_-x--------------x-_

"Then...I'm going off." Shuji said before he walked out the door. "Please do me that favour." He pleaded with them before he continued off.

"That guy is actually quite cool, helping out someone who looks like he was about to lose hope," Nolan said. Before this, Shuji explained to the three about Joumei's hard life.

Ai noticed something was wrong Yu. "What's wrong Yu? You seemed kinda down." Ai asked.

"I...I feel bad, being angry at someone like that. After hearing about his background, it made me feel sorry for the guy." Yu answered Ai.

Rai stepped in and finally spoke, "I know this sounds cliché, but you can't undo on what is done. You can only change the future.

_-x--------------x-_

The two riders were down to the floor, smoke smouldering from there armours, "Todomeda!" the Tiger Deth said as he walked over, pointing his sword at them. But the trio heard an engine revving. Turning around they saw Kei getting of his Honda bike.

"Who do you think you are?" the Tiger Deth said.

Kei walked towards their direction and took out his rider belt and wrapped it around his waist. He pulled on the ends of the belt buckle similarly to Yu, revealing the card slot. Opening the card holder on his left side, he took out a black and red card. The picture on it was a black rider with red lines and red visor looking at a direction on one half and on the other half of the picture was a black silhouette of a human looking at the opposite direction the rider was looking at. "Henshin!" Kei calmly said before he threw the card into the slot on the buckle and push the ends in.

"_Henshin! Arche!"_

Soon, four holograms appear, two red, two black, and crashed into Kei from side to side, one by one, creating his rider armour. His rider armour bears a significant resemblance to Nexus, only difference is that there are no white lines. The armour is dark grey and black with red lines going along the edge of the armour. His shoulder pads have a small axe blade each one. His visor was blood red with three spikes and green gen on the forehead. On the sides on his waist are two black coloured magnums with red lines. Kamen Rider Arche (pronounced similarly to Arch) stood in Kei's place. The gem and the visors flashed.

(Insert Song: Eyes Glazing Over, 3rd Ending Theme for Kamen Rider 555)

"So you have back up," The Tiger Deth said before he shot flames from its mouth at Arch. Arche retaliated by running at the Tiger Deth while taking out his guns and fired at the flames, blocking him from the flames. As Arche got closer, he tried to punch the monster with his gun in his hand, but the Tiger Deth dodged it and Arche tried to hit the monster with bottom of the handle of the gun but again the monster dodged it by ducking. The Tiger Deth then kicked Arche, but Arche jumped backwards at the last minute before he shoots at the Tiger Deth in midair. Once he landed beside the two weakened riders, he continued firing until the Tiger Deth got to the floor.

"Sorry, but you can't defeat me," Arche said.

Exia just stared at the new rider that has joined the battle. "Kei," Eita muttered. Kei heard him and look straight at him before he returned to fire at the Tiger Deth who recovered. Kei then took out a card.

"_Blade!"_

On command, two blue blades materialized on his magnums. Kei then charged and began his chains of slashes at the Tiger Deth before Kei used a horizontal slash with his two gun sword like weapons, but the monster used his speed ability to dodge it at the last minute. Kei then tried firing at the monster but the monster dodges all of the shots. Changing tactics, Kei pulled on the ends on the buckle and took out a card. Placing the card in, he then pushes the buckle back together.

"_Rapid!"_

Firing faster than usual and shooting more than the usual three shot burst, Kei uses this tactic against the Tiger Deth but the Tiger Deth still dodges all of the shots.

"What's the use of that? You're no better than those two riders! You're all talk!" The Tiger Deth taunted at Arche but Arche didn't listen as he took out a new card.

"_Homing!"_

Suddenly the rapid shots that Arche fired all return to the fight and homed onto the Deth.

"NANI!!" The Tiger Deth wasn't able to be quick enough to dodge them, and the shots connected, forcing the monster to the floor. "Damn you! Damn you! I will kill you, you f**king brat!" The Tiger Deth claimed as it got up and ran at Kei with intent to kill the rider. Kei stood there before he fired at the Deth who got back to the floor again. But before the monster could do anything after it got up, Kei was right in front of the monster and punched it in the gut and did a quick jab to the face. Then Arche quickly took out another card, only difference between this card and the cards he's used before is that it is gold instead of the usual black. He then kicked the Tiger Deth away. Feeding the card into the belt buckle, Kei pushed the end of the belt buckle together.

"_Final Strike! Death Breaker!"_

Then a holographic gold card appeared under the Tiger Deth which stunned the monster, and five more appeared in the air above Arche. The cards above goes through him, vertically, as he walked towards the Deth, and electricity appeared on Kei's right leg and the electric surge grew larger and larger. "This is going to hurt!!" Kei taunted once he reached to where the Tiger Deth is before he brought his right leg up and forces it down onto the monster, forcing the monster to the ground before Kei stomps on the monster, making it explode in a fiery death.

"Wow..." both Exia and Mars exclaimed. Kei then walked towards his bike and climb on, leaving Eita and Mars alone.

(Insert Song Dies Out)

"Kei?" Eita said, confused.

"Well, I guess I'm not needed anymore," Mars said before he turned back into his human form, revealing a man of average height wearing a black-sleeved yellow shirt with an adjustable hood at the back. He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms which are shown because his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. He wore a pair of jeans with odd markings on the knee and ankle areas. On his left hand are the letters D, E, T, H on his fingers except for the thumb. His hair is spiked up; on his ears were a pair of small earrings, and on his face was a smile. Eita turned back to his human form as well. "My name is Trafalgar Law. Nice to meet you," Trafalgar said as he held out a hand.

Eita took one look at the hand before he decided to shake the hand. "I'm Eita Jyunichi."

_-x Time: 19: 29, Friday, 17__th__ July x-_

A night of terrors is what I would call this next scene. Many people were dead, all transparent as glass and standing over these many humans were many Fangires of different looks. They seemed to have had their fill and were all satisfied. Looking over these stained glass monsters was a Fangire disguised as a human. This man had silver hair and turquoise eyes for a man of Japanese descent. He wore a white t-shirt, black trousers and a beige hoodie. Aku no Kiva looked at the full moon which was shining brightly and began roaring at it for some reason as tattoos appeared on his face, the Fangire that were under him did the same. Unknown to the disguised monster, Kira was watching him from behind.

"So, it's finally begun," Kira said ominously.

_-x Time: 20: 02, Friday, 17__th__ July x-_

Yu went out on his own, buying fast food from a nearby McDonalds. Yu was wondering what Shuji meant during their earlier talk until he accidentally bumped into a girl. "Oh...Sorry."

The girl turned around to face Yu, revealing herself to be Yukari. "It's okay, Yusuke Akira-kun!" she smiled at Yu.

Yu was surprised. "How do you know my name?" Yu asked. Yukari just chuckled.

"Oh, I know a lot about you." She said, twirling her finger in a flirty way but Yu was still confused. Her finger touched Yu's chest. "Like for an example...you're going to bring Apocalypse to this world." Then a dimension wall appeared behind Yu. Yu saw it before it caught Yu.

"What's going on?!" Yu said, struggling to break free from this dimension wall.

"I am taking you somewhere else, be sure to entertain me there," Yukari answered Yu before the wall engulfed Yu.

_-x--------------x-_

Yu found himself in a different area, although it was still night time. The area that he was in was a baseball stadium and he was in the seating area that surrounded the field. "How did I get here?" Yu asked himself as he looked around before he heard footsteps. Turning around, he saw a man walking down the steps towards Yu. This man had purple streaks of hair on him and he had a silver belt on him. In his hand was a silver cell phone. He pressed the buttons 753 slowly as he walked towards Yu.

"Who are you?" Yu asked.

"I'm Shoryuu Sakata...the one who will kill you!" the man said as he pressed enter.

"_Standing By!"_

He then vertically placed his phone and the buckle. "Henshin!" he said before he pushed it down to its horizontal position.

"_Complete!"_

Purple lines appeared from the belt and engulfed in a purple light Shoryuu, materializing his rider armour. When the light died out, a rider stood in Shoryuu's place. This rider had black bodysuit and grey armour, with purple lines. Its head had light green visor which resembled a Ψ in the Greek alphabet. Shoryuu was now Kamen Rider Axer

"I'm gonna make sure your existence is no more," Axer said as he took a purple weapon that resembled an 'A', on the top of the 'A' was a barrel. He aimed the weapon at Yu and opened fire. Luckily, Yu was quick enough to dodge the blast and took out his Nexus belt. He slammed the buckle onto his waist and quickly took out his henshin card from his holder. He held it in front of his face.

"Henshin!"

"_Henshin! Nexus!"_

Yu took out another card.

"_Battle: Alpha Gun!"_

Summoning the Alpha Gun to his hands once again, he took his aim at Shoryuu and returned fire. Axer took the hit and jumped towards Yu for another shot. The two fired at each other and both shot connected. Yu had a rail to lean on but Shoryuu hit the ground hard close to Yu but he got up quickly. The two aimed their guns at each other.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"Cause you're in my way, the very existence of you will ruin everything!" Shoryuu growled at Yu. In response to Shoryuu's violent nature, Yu pushed his enemies gun out the way and he flipped Shoryuu over. Yu tried to land an axe kick on his enemy but Shoryuu rolled out of the way and took out the chip on his phone.

"_Ready!"_

A purple rod was created from Shoryuu's gun before he proceeded to strike Yu but Yu held his gun up to block the attack.

_-x--------------x-_

While that happened, Joumei was walking back home through the park before someone got in his way. It was the same man who watched over the Fangire attack. He bore an angry look.

"Mmm, can I help you?" Joumei asked.

This man took a good look at Joumei. "Don't tell me that you're the hybrid? Half man, half Fangire?" he said in an arrogant way.

Joumei was confused, how did he knew?

"Well, I don't care. As long your blood will bring out the true king of Fangires!" he said before a gold bat appeared beside him, it's blood red eyes staring at Joumei's eyes.

"_Bite!"_

The gold bat bit on the mysterious man's hand before red chains enveloped his waist forming a blood red belt. "Henshin!" he said before the golden bat perched itself upside down on the buckle, crystallizing him into his rider form.

Joumei's eyes widened in surprised. "What?" was all he could bring himself to say as he gazed at the armour.

The rider armour bears a huge resemblance to Kiva in Kiva form, but the colours were different, the silver was replaced by gold, including the Sealed Hell's Gate, the red chest plate was black with gold lines instead of it being red with black lines. The eyes were a darker shade of red and horns on top were gold. One his belt was four fuestles, and the buckle resembled kivat but he was a darker shade. This rider was known as Evil Kiva or Aku no Kiva.

"The legendary...K-K-Kiva?!" Joumei said, still flabbergasted.

"Hmph! Don't get me confused for that traitor! This is not even the real Kiva's power but my own!" Aku no Kiva said before he charged at Joumei. Joumei rolled under the clothesline that was meant for him.

"SaiKivat!" Joumei called out, the bat appeared beside him.

"_Bite!"_

"Henshin!" Joumei said, the bat perched itself on the buckle. He transformed into Sai.

The two riders lunge for each other.

_-x--------------x-_

Yu and Shoryuu were slashing at each other mercilessly as fight go on. By now, Yu had summoned his Giga Blade. Shoryuu forced a strong downward slash at Yu. Yu sidestepped his way out of the oncoming blade, making Shoryuu struck a rail that was behind Yu. Yu then delivered a punch to the jaw with his free hand.

(End)

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, and Hurricane's Quill, I hope I portrayed your character's personality and past right. I hope you guys review!**

**P.S. blade master 14, I was wondering, am I allowed to use the speed claw mode?**


	5. Ascending: Bond of the Bitten Friends

**Chapter 5!! Unlike the Chapters before, this is a continuation of the previous chapter. Disclaimer, I do not own Kamen Rider, I only some characters that appeared in this Fic, other characters will be credited to their original owners in their debut chapter, plus I don't own the song that I have put up in the op. No new OCs shown in this chapter other than one of my own, but I am trying an op for the story. Hope that you can tell me what you think.**

Kamen Rider Nexus

Episode 5: Ascending: The Bond of the Bitten Friends

_**Last Time on Kamen Rider Nexus!**_

"_I won't be swayed by your lies, Devil!"_

"_D-D-D-Devil?!? What the hell are you talking about?!"_

"_Henshin!"_

"_Henshin! Arche!"_

"_Kei?"_

"_Why are you attacking me?"_

"_Cause you're in my way, the very existence of you will ruin everything!"_

"_The legendary...K-K-Kiva?!"_

"_Hmph! Don't get me confused for that traitor! This is not even the real Kiva's power but my own!"_

_XXXXX_

_-x Time: 20: 10, Friday, 17__th__ July x-_

"Ha!" Shoryuu cried as he went in for a roundhouse kick against Yu who blocked it using his Giga Blade. Yu then proceeded to do a diagonal slash across Shoryuu's chest armour. Yu slashed horizontally at Shoryuu's chest, sending him to the floor, distanced. Shoryuu got up and pulled on the hidden lever on his Blaygun.

"_Burst Mode!"_

Shoryuu pulled the trigger, firing the lasers at Yu. The bullets connected, forcing Yu to the ground. Shoryuu pulled the trigger again, but this time Yu rolled out of the way, using the seats around him as cover from Shoryuu's line of fire.

"Got to think fast," Yu told himself before he got up and charged at Shoryuu using his sword to guard him from Shoryuu's gunfire. Once Yu got close, he aimed for another slash across Shoryuu's chest but Shoryuu this time saw this come and used the blade of his Blaygun to save him. Yu then kicked Shoryuu in the gut, forcing the latter backwards before Yu slashed Shoryuu many times.

Meanwhile outside the stadium, Kei was riding his Archangel bike around until he heard the sound of swords clashing in the stadium he was driving by. Kei stopped his bike and looked straight at the stadium. "Something's going on in there," he told himself as he drove he way to it.

Axer fired at Nexus to the ground. Axer stopped and said, "To think I have to use this against you." He took out a memory chip from the watch that was placed on his left wrist. He inserted it onto the phone on his belt.

"_Complete!"_

The chest armour on his body flipped opened to rest on the shoulders, revealing many circuit like lines under the armour with a purple gem in the centre. The purple lines changed its colour to silver, the bodysuit turned white and the visor became purple. Axer became Accel form. Axer pressed on the button on his watch,

"_Start Up!"_

The timer started giving him 15 seconds to move at unbelievable speeds. Shoryuu began striking Yu, making him fly into the air as more attacks connected as he was air-borne. Yu dropped to the floor with a thud as Shoryuu stopped. Yu got up and Shoryuu proceeded to attack him. Yu quickly took out a card before he flew. Once he landed on his back, he took a look at his card, showing a picture of Nexus with after images.

"What is this?" Yu asked himself, then he looked up to see Shoryuu ready for another attack. Without thinking, Yu loaded the card.

"_Attack! Deceleration!"_

"Wait…Deceleration?! I want to go fast not slow!!" Yu shouted before everything around him seemed slower. He was able to see Shoryuu running at him in normal speed. Yu blocked the slash meant for him with his sword.

Shoryuu was surprised, "What?"

Yu pushed the blade out of his way and kicked Shoryuu away. "Now this is something unexpected," Yu commented as he looked around, surely enough he went a lot faster than before, but everything around him was actually going slower, making Shoryuu moving at normal speed. Next thing that Yu noticed was Shoryuu charging at him again.

Opening: Sands of Time by Back-On

(The Music Starts)

The song starts in a black void before a small white light appears. The small light then grows bigger and bigger slowly before it finally engulfs the black abyss. Then we see a clear blue sky and looking up at the sky six people, Yu, Kei, Kira, Ai, Rai and a man in green t-shirt and spiky hair before blue flames burns the scene like it was a picture. Then the title is seen above the blue flames.

(Verse Starts)

Yu is seen in a dark room, sitting on the floor looking sad and hugging his legs close to his chest with light being shown on him. Behind him were many images of the Deths destroying everything and killing everyone. This made Yu shed some tears before he saw a hand being extended out to him. This surprises Yu as he looks up to see Ai smiling at him. Yu smiles back before he grabbed the hand and helped himself up. Yu gazed at Ai before he felt that someone was watching him. Turning around, he sees a man's silhouette standing in a door of light. Yu gets angry and runs straight at the man before he extends his fist out to punch this figure. Unfortunately, Yu went through the man and fell through what seems to be an endless white abyss. As he fall, many images were shown with pictures of Yu's friends (Kei, Kira, the spiky haired guy, Akito, Nolan, Joumei, Shuji and many more characters) breaking like glass in mid air.

(Chorus Begins)

Yu lands and looks up to see many riders surrounding him. Amongst these were Arche, Carnage, Sai, Raiva, Dual, Mars, C.L.A.W. Shinobi with their weapons at hand. Yu in response takes out his henshin card and loads it into his Nexus Belt, transforming him into Kamen Rider Nexus with the Giga Blade at ready. Yu charges at the riders who did the same to Yu while lasers were formed. Yu slashes at Raiva hard before he turned to give a roundhouse kick to Nolan's head. Law then made a slash at Yu but Yu grabbed the blade and began running up, making Law to run backwards before Yu released the blade and slashed at Law's chest. Yu then gives a wide slash at Dual and Sai. Then Yu turns to give a slash at Kei but he stops before the blade connects.

(2nd Verse Starts)

Kei is then replaced by Ai and scene looks more peaceful than before. Ai's eyes are suddenly water-filled and Yu looks confused before he went to give Ai an affectionate hug. Yu mouths the word 'I'm sorry' before he is tapped on the shoulder. Turning around he sees his friends (Kei, Kira, Nolan and the spiky haired man) smiling at them. Yu returns the smile before he started running at the opposite direction with everyone chasing after him. They ran by Joumei, Shuji and Mia first before he ran by Akito investigating and then many more characters that haven't shown up yet. Yu then stops when he destruction in the next area.

(2nd Chorus Starts)

This time, against him were many kaijins ready to kill him. Behind Yu were his friends ready to transform alongside Yu. All of them transformed into their rider persona and charged at the massive group of kaijin. A rider clad in green and silver armour with green eyes like drake and black bodysuit was seen slashing at a group Ant Lords. Carnage was seen destroying many Darkroaches with his Blood Lance. Arche began bombarding many Pupaworms with his Arche Magnums with ease. Yu slashes through many Rat Fangires and Mole Imajins before he saw the mysterious door of light with the same figure standing. Yu growls and clenches his Giga Blade in anger before charging at the figure whose silhouette has now changed to shape similar to Nexus's, with modifications like having spikes on his shoulder, armguards, boots and chest armour. Then a bright light envelopes the screen, leaving the results in your hands.

(Song Ends, adding up to 1 minute, 49 seconds)

* * *

_-x Time: 20: 15, Friday, 17__th__ July x-_

Sai and Aku no Kiva lunged at each other. Joumei aimed a roundhouse kick at the twisted version of Kiva, but Aku no Kiva blocked it and kneed Joumei in the gut, causing the rider to stumble backwards.

"Why resists? You're no match for me!" Aku no Kiva said arrogantly, this only enrages Joumei as he took a step forward to give a straight punch Evil Kiva's face, but Evil Kiva blocked it and pushed it aside and kicked Joumei in the gut. Joumei stumbled back but he didn't want to admit defeat, so he took out his Tenba Fuestle.

"_Tenba Lance!"_

Switching to Tenba form, Sai gripped his Tenba Lance at ready as he struck Aku no Kiva in the chest, sending the rider to a nearby bench, breaking it. Joumei swung the naginata down onto Evil Kiva but Kiva rolled out of the way and quickly got up. Evil Kiva got slashed again many times across the chest by the naginata wielding Sai. Sai then perform an upward slash but Evil Kiva jumped backwards at the last minute. He took out a fuestle of his own and gave it to his partner to play.

"_Dogga, Here!"_

A purple orb was generated from Aku no Kiva's hands, manifesting itself into the purple war hammer with a fist, the Dogga Hammer which he took hold off. Aku no Kiva blocked the next slash by the Joumei and pushed the naginata out of the way before clobbering Sai with the heavy hammer. The final hit Sai hard enough to send him rolling on the floor.

"How is he able to summon the Dogga Hammer?" Joumei muttered to himself as Aku no Kiva dragged the Dogga Hammer with him. Joumei got up and tried to strike Evil Kiva but sadly, Evil Kiva whacked the naginata out of the way before he gave a front kick to Sai. Sai caught the foot but that was only a distraction as Evil Kiva hit Sai hard across the chest twice, making Sai let go of the leg. Evil Kiva then thrusts the top of the Dogga Hammer into Joumei's gut and threw the rider over, landing with a thud.

_-x--------------x-_

Outside of the Start Up/ Deceleration world, the chairs and walls in the stadium began to take heavy damage from one place to another rapidly.

Within the Start Up/ Deceleration world, Yu and Shoryuu took slashed at each other, taking the pain before Yu went to punch at Axer's face but Axer sidestepped and flipped Yu over. Shoryuu tried to stomp on Yu but Yu rolling out of the way. Shoryuu then brought down his blade onto Yu but he blocked it with the Giga Blade and pushed it out of the way. Yu then kicked Shoryuu at the side, forcing his away to give Yu time to get up.

Yu was back up and was ready to strike purple rider hard but Shoryuu was in front of him and kicked Yu hard to a nearby wall. Yu grunted in pain as he tried to pull himself up.

"_3...2...1...Time Out"_

"_Time!"_

Time started to move properly as Axer returned to his default form, he walked up towards Yu. "Looks like this is all you've got." Axer said before he pointed his Blaygun at Yu. "Sorry punk, but I'm going to end your existence." But before Shoryuu could pull the trigger, a bullet flew past between the two. The two riders were surprised and turned to the source of that gunfire. It was Kamen Rider Arche.

"Stop fighting! Unless you want me hurt you!" Arche told the two and pointed his magnums at the two riders but his eyes were fixed on Axer who looked more dangerous that Nexus.

"Tch. Looks like you have a comrade." Axer said as he lowered his gun. He turned his attention back to Yu. "You got lucky this time, brat. Next time you're dead." On the last two words, Axer did a death-mock slit with his thumb. Then a dimension wall appeared between Axer and Nexus before it went to engulf Axer in it, disappearing soon after.

Yu got up slowly because of the pain that the Faiz-type rider gave him. He turned to Arche and reverted back to his human form. "Thanks, you really saved me," he said. Kei was surprised when he saw Nexus's human form, mainly for two reasons. One: he was just a kid and two: Yu had almost similar facial structures to him.

Kei reverted back to his human form. "You..." Kei said, looking confused.

"What?"

_-x--------------x-_

Sai was on the floor, now all in pain, he was now in his default Sai Form. Evil Kiva walked up slowly towards Joumei as he dragged the Dogga Hammer. "I told you, all I need is your blood to bring out the true Fangire King. So how about you let me take you life energy and kill you?"

Joumei gritted his teeth before he slammed in fist onto the ground. "I won't let you!" Joumei called out.

"You won't even have a choice," Evil Kiva said coldly. "You're too weak to win against me, let alone be a challenge." Once he got close to Sai, he brought up the Dogga Hammer into the air. "Now this will be quick and painless."

He brought down the purple hammer, but the hammer never had the chance to touch Joumei as a familiar chain like sword wrapped itself around the handle of the Dogga Hammer, the chain belonging to Kamen Rider Raiva. Shuji tugged the hammer with all of the strength he had, forcing the hammer out of Evil Kiva's hands. Once the hammer had landed on the floor, it made really noticeable cracks.

"Who are you?!" Evil Kiva demanded an answer from Shuji who answered back by charging at him. Shuji went in for a horizontal slash but Evil Kiva ducked the attack before he used his left arm to block the next attack by Shuji. Shuji quickly went to strike Evil Kiva on the right but Evil Kiva blocked it with his right arm before he flipped Shuji to the ground and stomped on him. Shuji took the pain as he uses his strength to kick Evil Kiva at the side to push him away, giving Shuji enough time to recover. Evil Kiva went in for a roundhouse kick; Shuji blocked that attack with his sword before he throws down two diagonal slashes and a horizontal slash across the chest. Shuji went for another attack but Evil Kiva kicked it out of the way and give a strong punch to the gut, sending Raiva flying to a wall.

Aku no Kiva took out another Fuestle.

"_Garulu, Here!"_

In a similar manner of how he summoned the Dogga Hammer, a blue orb was generated from his hands to create a blue kriss with a golden blade and a wolf's head for a hilt known as the Garulu Saber. Unlike the original Kiva, he gripped the sword in his right hand and adopted a feral stance. Shuji, although amazed, held his blade at ready.

The Kiva charged at the Saga-based rider with pure ferocity, Raiva whipped his chain mode at Evil Kiva who slashed it out of the way. Evil Kiva slashed across Shuji's chest before he performed many more powerful slashes. Evil Kiva ended his chain of attacks with a strong downward slash, causing Shuji to stumble backwards. Shuji then swung his sword in chain mode towards Aku no Kiva's legs but the evil rider back flipped at the last minute. Aku no Kiva held the hilt of his sword close to his face before he pushes his arms out, sending a strong shockwave at Shuji who managed to dodge most of it but he still took the damaging blows.

Aku no Kiva ran and made a leap towards Shuji who held his chest in pain from the attack and Evil Kiva performed a horizontal slash at Shuji. Evil Kiva used a downward slash on Shuji who blocked it with his sword in his left hand before Evil Kiva tried to force the Garulu Saber to Shuji's shoulder. Shuji, in an act of quick thinking, took out a Fuestle and gave it to Raivark to play.

"_Burn Up!"_

Raiva's right arm started to blaze before Raiva used an uppercut to Evil Kiva's chest, sending the evil rider flying and forced to release the Garulu Saber as he landed with a thud.

Aku no Kiva got up slowly. "I have to try another time since you guys are being so stubborn, but…before I leave, I have a present for you two," Evil Kiva said before he snapped his fingers. Appearing from the ground was a giant crimson chandelier monster known as Sabbat. "Good day." Evil Kiva bowed before he disappeared in a blue mist.

Both Shuji and Joumei looked up at the Sabbat. "Damn! Joumei, I'll handle this!" Shuji retorted before he pulled out a Fuestle.

"_Kulkuhan!"_

(Insert Song: Destiny Play, 1st Ending Theme of Kamen Rider Kiva)

The call of the Fuestle summoned a giant grey serpent with a cobra head. On top of the serpent's head is a blue hood that acted as a crown, holding three pods on each side. Serpent crashed into the crimson Sabbat. Shuji jumped on top of the Serpent's head.

"Let's go!" Shuji encouraged his giant serpent companion.

The Kulkuhan fired fireballs from its mouth at the Sabbat. The Sabbat retaliated by shooting its arm at the serpent, but the serpent was quick and circled around the arm with Raiva cutting it, turning it into many pieces. Kulkuhan then struck Sabbat with its head, Shuji using this moment and slashed the Sabbat, creating a long slash mark on its body before the Kulkuhan slithered away from the giant chandelier looking monster and turned around to open fire at the Sabbat, explosions were made at the Sabbat's face.

"Yosha!" Shuji said as he pulled out another Fuestle.

"_Light Up!"_

Green electricity starts to charge Raiva's right leg up. Raiva jumped in front of Kulkuhan's face as the serpent fired another fireball that engulfed him, surprisingly not harming him as he made his way towards the Sabbat. Using both fire and electricity, Shuji pierced through the Sabbat's body and exited through the other side, ending the Sabbat's life in flames. Shuji landed on the ground behind Joumei.

(End Insert Song)

_-x--------------x-_

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Yu asked Kei snapping him in reality.

"I'm sorry; I thought you might know me. Looks like I was wrong," Kei said before he looked depressed.

"Why?"

Kei sighed, looks like he has to explain. "Well, you see…I'm amnesiac. And I thought that since you and I looked the same, you might know me."

"Oh…I'm sorry. But what a surprise…you and I do look alike, like we're brothers." Yu commented before he stuck his hand out. "I'm Yusuke Akira, but my friends call me Yu."

Akira? That sounded familiar to Kei before he himself took Yu's hand and shook it. "Kei Mikuchi. I work in the Mikuchi Restaurant close by."

"So you don't remember anything from your past, at all?" Yu asked before Kei shook his head.

"No nothing at all, when I first woke up, I was in the hospital. The doctor said I was found in woods with my belt in my hands and my bike laid beside me, with no ID, no phone. The doctor also said that there was no data with anyone with my DNA at all, like I didn't even exist yet. Soon after I was sent to live with another doctor hoping I would be able to regain my memories." Kei explained.

"So how long has that been?" Yu asked.

"Around a year ago."

_-x--------------x-_

Both Shuji and Joumei turned back into their human forms, the pain that Evil Kiva gave the two increased dramatically as they couldn't walk properly, let alone stand properly. Shuji staggered towards Joumei.

"You okay?" Shuji asked as he pulled Joumei up.

"I've been better," Joumei said before he hissed at the pain in his chest where Evil Kiva clobbered his with the heavy Dogga Hammer. "Just who was that guy?"

"I don't know, and I certainly don't want to face him anytime soon," Shuji answered. "Why did he attack you?"

"I don't know, he kept on saying that my blood would bring out the Fangire King." Shuji didn't understand that part.

"Well whatever the reason is…we have to be on guard from that weirdo," Shuji said as the two staggered away.

_-x Time: 9: 39, Saturday, 18__th__ July x-_

"Kei," Saya said suddenly as Kei left the breakfast table, she looked worried. Saya wore a pink top with a cardigan that had a lighter shade of pink on; she had a black miniskirt on with black leggings. Kei wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans. "You seem kinda quiet during breakfast. Is something bothering you? Could you be remembering something?"

"No...I just feel a little depressed at the thought...the thought of not having my memories back," Kei said, sounding a little depressed.

"Why were you thinking that?" Saya asked as she got closer to Kei.

Kei sighed, "I haven't told anyone yet but last night a met someone, it was weird, he told me he has never met me before but I felt like I've grown up knowing him."

"So because of that it got you down," Saya concluded.

"Yeah," Kei replied before Saya walked up to Kei and held his hand.

"Come on, let's take you somewhere fun," Saya said. "Like the Amusement Park!"

"Eh?" Kei said as Saya pulled his arm, dragging him behind her.

"Come on, that's the only for me to clear away my problems." She said before he smiled at him.

_-x Time: 10: 28, Saturday, 18__th__ July x-_

The human form of Aku no Kiva was seen playing the organ (think of Eternity Blood's organ opening) as many white orbs outlined by rainbow lines were floating, all of them floating towards a big rainbow coloured energy orb. Aku no Kiva was in white clothing, a thin white overcoat with white shirt and white trousers. As Aku no Kiva played the organ, he glanced up to take a look at the rainbow orb which was getting bigger and bigger as it absorbs the smaller white orbs.

"Everything...everything is coming together..." Aku no Kiva said, drowning the sound of the organ with his voice. "...the Life Energy I have gathered so far are combining, and soon, you will be born...King." then something was flashing the back of his left hand, he turned his attention back to the organ. "When you return, all the Fangires I have resurrected will be placed under your command, and soon we shall show the humans who they really are...our food!" He stopped playing on a long major chord, and Aku no Kiva looked up, revealing pure white pupils instead of him turquoise eyes, on the back of his left hand was a symbol of a Bishop Chess Piece with thorns on the bottom. "But before the Fangire dream could ascend...the blood of a half breed must shed on your soul, this will give you back your true power." He gave an insane smile; he knew the perfect half breed for the job...Joumei Yamakura.

_-x Time: 11: 44, Saturday, 18__th__ July x-_

Joumei was out and about, leaving his home only to get something to eat for tonight seeing that his refrigerator is almost empty. His left arms had a bandage wrapped around it, his right check had a plaster on it and on his chin was a bruise. Joumei wore white t-shirt and blue shirt that was worn over it, he had black jeans on him. He was about to go to the supermarket until he bumped into someone as he walked around the corner.

"Gomen," he reacted before he saw who he was talking to. "You're..." he began but he couldn't remember her name though.

"Ara, it's Joumei." Mia said, surprised. She noticed he tried to make out her name. "Since I only met you once and it was brief, I guess you forgot my name." Mia wore a yellow t-shirt under a white cardigan and blue tight jeans with yellow sneakers. Joumei felt a little bit ashamed of himself for not remembering before he saw her hand stuck out in a friendly manner. "It's okay. I wanted to reintroduce myself to you anyway. My name is Mia, Mia Shirohane." She let out a warm smile.

Joumei blushed when he saw that smile. "Jo-Joumei Yamakura," he said shyly as he slowly shook her hand.

"It's nice to finally talk to you, Joumei-san," Mia said before she noticed the bruise and the bandage. "Joumei-san, what happened?" she asked, worried.

"Oh, I got attacked by someone last night but Shuji-san saved me," Joumei told, he didn't tell her the full truth but it wasn't a lie.

"Oh..." there was a short moment of silence. "Um, Joumei-san...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the amusement park with me?" she asked shyly, half-way through blushing.

Joumei was surprised when she asked him that. In his mind, he panics. 'What I am going to say? I haven't done this thing before? Should I say yes or no?'

"Umm...yes?" he said hesitantly before Mia showed him a warming smile.

"Yeah! Let's go!" she said before she went to grab his hand and was pulled to where the amusement park is, watching from the shadows as the two left was Aku no Kiva, waiting for the right moment to strike.

_-x Time: 12: 15, Saturday, 18__th__ July x_

"WHOOOO!!!!" shouted Mia as she and Joumei rode the roller coaster. Joumei felt uneasy as the roller coaster moved up and down quickly, at one moment he felt that he was about to through up but when he saw that Mia was having fun, he couldn't help but smiled.

-x--------------x-

"Hey, Kei are you having fun?" Saya asked happily as the two had cotton candy to eat. Kei nodded and smiled back at her. Then the two heard a scream, both turned around.

At the source, a young worker dropped her box full of supplies as she saw someone that looked like...her? The young amusement park worker stumbled backwards in fear as her doppelganger started to glow, her body began moulting. The light died out to reveal a Albino Pupaworm. The worm went in to strike at the young girl but the girl managed to retain some ability to be able to dodge it. The worm turned to her but before it could do anything it got kicked in the head by Kei who turned to the young girl.

"Run!" Kei told her and she followed. Kei turned his attention to the worm that now had its comrades by its side. Kei snapped his Arche Belt on. He held out his henshin card. "Henshin!"

"_Henshin!"_

He loaded the card in and pushes the buckle in.

"_Arche!"_

The four holograms, two black and two red, crashed onto him to create the Arche armour. The eyes flashed before he snapped his fingers at the group of monster. "So who's first?" the group of worms charged at the rider.

Arche took out his left magnum and fired at the group of worms, but that wasn't enough to subdue most of them as they continued charging at Arche. When they got close enough, the one closest to Kei aim a strike at his head, Kei ducked it while he gave a punch in the punch. The next move he gave a roundhouse kick to the one on his right before he aimed his magnum at worm on his left at point-blank range, he pulled the trigger, sending the worm to a nearby stall. Kei took out his right magnum and pointed his two guns at the many worms and opened fire on the group. At the back of the group, a worm began moulting, shedding its skin to reveal a white crab worm known as the Ucaworm before it disappeared in a blink of an was thrown all over the place by the Ucaworm as it attacked him in light speed. Kei landed hard on a group of sandbags that were piled up.

"Clock Up, huh?" Kei said as he got up but all that got him was another strike to the chest by the high speed Ucaworm. Kei took out a card from the side of his belt. He loaded it into his belt and closes it.

"_Time Up!"_

Kei was now able to match the Ucaworm with this ability. On the outside of the Time Up/ Clock Up world, we see two very fast figures striking each other in many different part of the area, accidentally destroying the property around them as they went.

-x--------------x-

"Joumei-san, are you enjoying yourself?" Mia asked as the two talked sat in a cafe close by, most of the tables around them were empty save for a handful.

"Um...yeah, as long as Shirohane-san is happy..." Joumei said, shyly.

From on top of a tall building, Aku no Kiva now knew what to do, there weren't many people around in the area. All he had to do is to kill the girl and take to him to the Fangire King, but before he could take another step, a familiar UFO like creature blocked his path. Aku no Kiva grinned when he saw Shuji walking towards him.

"So you've come...Raiva," Aku no Kiva said.

Shuji didn't look to happy as he walked towards Aku no Kiva. "Kirikaze...I should've known you were Evil Kiva. Why are you attacking Joumei?"

"Because he is what I need for my plans to succeed. And once the Fangire King is resurrected, he will show the humans their true place in the world!" Kirikaze replied.

"I won't let you near Joumei!" Shuji shouted as he held his Jacoder at ready.

"I am wondering Raiva...why be so fond of that boy?" Kirikaze asked but Shuji kept silent. "Is it because you don't want him to turn out like you? Losing control of the other blood in him and attacking everyone around him like you? There is nothing you can do, Raiva! The blood will take over both you and him, turning you into what you really are...a Fangire, a monster!"

"I'll kill you before that time come! Raivark!" Shuji shouted before Raivark attaches itself onto Shuji's waist.

"Fine do whatever you want, it is futile." Kirikaze said before he called out, "Death Kivat!" his partner appeared beside him and bit his hand.

"_Bite!"_

The bite formed the Evil Kivat Belt. The two riders shouted, "Henshin!"

"_Henshin!"_

"_Garulu, Here!"_

The two crystallized in their rider forms. Evil Kiva, who held the Garulu Saber in his hand and Raiva then lunged for each other. Raiva slashed at Evil Kiva's left but Evil Kiva blocked quickly with the wolf based kris before pushes the blade out of the way and slashed across Raiva's chest twice before performing a roundhouse kick to the face that sent off the building that they were on. Evil Kiva jumped down to follow the Saga-based Rider. Shuji landed with a painfully with a loud thud but luckily he had his rider armour to protect him from the fatal injuries that usual followed. Kirikaze landed safely soon after. Raiva soon got up and proceeded to strike the Evil version of Kiva.

-x--------------x-

Back to Kei and the Ucaworm, both of the riders were still in the Time Up/ Clock Up world, striking at each other with pure strength. The Ucaworm used its right arm, which looks like a long crab claw, against Kei that sent him flying. Kei then got up and drew his Arche Magnums again and opened fire at the Ucaworm but she dodged the shots and ran straight at him. Kei wasn't going to let the same attack happened twice so he took out a card.

"_Rapid!"_

With more bullets fired at the Worm than before, Kei managed to hit the white worm many times before he charged at the worm with a new card.

"_Blade!"_

The two blue blades appeared on his guns before he slashed at the Ucaworm many times without any mercy. He then gave a roundhouse kick to the waist but the Ucaworm caught it. In response, Kei used his other leg and kicked the worm in the gut, releasing Kei before he opened fire in mid air and dropped to his back.

Kei got up and charged at the Worm but two more evolved worms appeared and struck him from behind with energy balls. Kei turned around to see a Chlopteraworm Gladius and a Tarantaworm about to fight him.

-x--------------x-

Joumei and Mia heard the fight between Evil Kiva and Raiva coming their way as Joumei held Mia behind him. Shuji was getting beaten up badly because of the Garulu Saber wielding rider. Kirikaze sent an upward slash that sent Shuji towards where Joumei and Mia.

"Shuji-san!" Joumei called out as he ran towards the Saga-based rider. He tried to help to Shuji up.

"Joumei," Shuji said, a little out of breath.

"I'll help!" Joumei said before he turned to Mia. "Get out of here!" Mia nodded in response and left to hide in somewhere safe before Joumei called out, "SaiKivat!"

"Alright! Lock and Load, Joumei!" SaiKivat said as he flew to Joumei.

"Bite!"

"Henshin!" Joumei called out before SaiKivat attaches itself onto the SaiKivat Belt, crystallizing him to his rider form.

"Ooohhh...Looks like I get to deal with the two freaks in one go," Evil Kiva said before he took out a fuestle and gave it to Death Kivat to play.

"_Bashaa, Here!"_

The green was generated from his hands and created the Bashaa Magnum that fell to his right hand. Evil Kiva took his aim at the two and fired water bullets that exploded on the two rider's armours. Sai and Raiva then dodged the next round of bullets before Raiva charged at the evil rider while Sai took out his Hoshiro Fuestle.

"_Hoshiro Katana!"_

Summoning the Hoshiro Katana to his hand, Sai changed into Sai Hoshiro Form. Raiva aimed a slash at Evil Kiva's visor but since the evil was still wielding the Garulu Saber in his left, he blocked the attack and fired at Shuji's gut with the Bashaa Magnum in his right, forcing Shuji to roll down to the floor. Joumei charged at Evil Kiva himself but Evil Kiva tried to halt the rider's advance by firing the Bashaa Magnum at Sai. Sai, using his head, threw an arch of ice energy towards the water bullets, negating the attack. Then Sai leaped over Evil Kiva and slashed at his back before performing a side kick that sent rolling down to the floor. Evil Kiva got up to see that both Sai and Raiva had surrounded him. Raiva unleashed his Jacoder in chain mode while Sai threw more energy ice arch at the evil rider. This angered the evil rider as he took out the Dogga Fuestle.

"_Dogga, Here!"_

Replacing the Garulu Saber and the Bashaa Magnum was the heavy war hammer known as the Dogga Hammer. Evil Kiva whacked the chain of Raiva's Jacoder out of the way before he used the war hammer as a shield against the ice arches. He placed the handle of the hammer between Death Kivat's teeth.

"_Dogga Bite!"_

Unlike Kiva, the sky didn't turn to night but thunder and lightning were made, striking the area around the three, some managing to strike Raiva and Sai. Evil Kiva held the war hammer high before a big phantom fist was generated from the hammer. Evil Kiva swung the hammer over him once before he struck the two riders with his own version of the Dogga Thunder Slap. Raiva and Sai were injured from the attack, more of the former than the latter. Both of the riders reverted back to their human form.

Evil Kiva jumped in between the two and kicked Joumei away before grabbing hold of Shuji and knocking him out.

"Shuji-san!" Joumei called out, trying to awaken the defeated rider with his voice, but he was unconscious.

"If you want this freak back, then come and get him!" Evil Kiva said before he disappeared with Shuji.

-x--------------x-

Kei and three evolved worms were now back to normal speed with Kei, in human form, on the floor in pain from the triple attacks the Worms landed on him. The three worms stalked towards him with confidence that they will win this battle.

"HEY!!!" a voice shouted and running to protect Kei was Saya. "Stay away from him!"

"Saya! Move out of the way, it's dangerous!" Kei said before he grabbed her arm.

The three worms were about to lunge at the two but they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. The five turned to see a young man around the age of 19 walking towards them. He had spiky hair and was dressed in a grey t-shirt under a green shirt and black jeans.

"Mind if I join?" the young man asked before he snapped a silver belt with green accents on. In the middle of the buckle was a square gem, on its side was a slot and on the top was card read that can be swiped, on his right held a deck of solid cards that looked like Zeronos's but with different coloured line on each card. He took out a black solid card with a green line on it and activated his belt by pushing a lever that was placed in front of the card reader.

"_Ready!"_

"Henshin!" the young man shouted before he slid the card into the slot.

"_K-K-K-Kaiba!"_

The two green rectangular portals appeared from the belt before they engulfed the young man from side to side to create the armour. His armour had the normal black bodysuit with green armour above it. On the armour were silver parts on it and the black lines on it created an 'x' on it, his shoulder pads had spikes and on his arm were silver armguards with green accents. On his shin guards are green plating on it. His helmet is black with green eyes that had similar designs to Drake's but had two extra spikes. This was Kamen Rider Kaiba.

"Another rider?" Kei muttered.

"If you want to fight then come on!" Kaiba taunted before he charged the group of worms, in his hand was the Kaibuster, a silver gun that now has been converted into a sword with a golden blade. He slashed at the three many times before he leaped over them to where Kei and Saya were. "Yo, kid! How about you try and help beat these three?"

"I'm not a kid!" Kei retorted before he forced himself up. He placed the Arche Belt to his waist and took out his henshin card. "Henshin!"

"_Henshin! Arche!"_

The four holograms crashed onto Kei to create the Arche armour before Kei took out his Arche Magnums. Arche and Kaiba took a look at each other before the two charged at the three Worms.

-x--------------x-

Kirikaze is seen walking up the aisle of the church he was previously in as the many orbs finished being absorbed into the giant orb. "King...very soon it will begin. Luring that freak in will be easier than forcing him in but before that; I must make sure that you don't disappear."

Kirikaze made a motion with his fingers that sent the huge white orb out of through the stain-glass window and landed on top of tall building, creating an explosion that didn't destroy the building. Standing in the middle of the flame is cross between the solid and phantom Bat Fangire with its face looking more demonic than before.

Shuji watched in anger as he in his chained bonds, hanging from the huge cross in the altar of the church as though he has been crucified. "God dammit!" he hissed at Kirikaze. "Why need Joumei when you have one here?"

"True but unlike yours, the freak's Fangire blood is lying dormant. It hasn't been awaken once! And only the dormant Fangire blood can bring the Fangire King back to his full strength," Kirikaze answered Shuji.

-x--------------x-

"_Final Strike! Death Breaker!"_

"_Maximum Charge!"_

Kei performed the Death Breaker upon the Ucaworm as the worm was stuck to the floor after he walked up towards the worm. "This is the end!" Kei announced before he stomped the worm to its fiery death.

"Fang Blitz!" Kaiba called out as the Kaibuster blade started to glow gold before he jumped high with the Chlopteraworm Gladius and the Tarantaworm watched. His silhouette was seen in front of the sun that blinded the two worms before he performed a strong downward slash at the Tarantaworm and in one swift movement did an upward diagonal slash at the Chlopteraworm Gladius that ended the Fang Blitz attack.

Kei and Kaiba both reverted back to normal as the two stare at each other. "Thanks for saving me," Kei said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, just a rider doing his job," the human form of Kaiba said before introduced himself, "I'm Reita Sakuretsu by the way."

"Kei Mikuchi. That's a cool name you have there," Kei commented.

Reita then walked away, "Yours is not bad." He muttered.

_-x Time: 14: 33, Saturday, 18__th__ Julyx-_

"Joumei...what do you want from me?" Yu asked in a tone that is a cross between angered and confused as he sat across from where Joumei was sitting.

'_I can't believe that I'm asking help from a devil,'_ Joumei then bowed. "Please! Help me find Shuji!!"

"What? Wait! What happened?!" Yu asked for an explanation.

"We were both attacked by a weird rider and he got taken away," Joumei explained.

Yu gave in some thought for this. _'This is serious! Joumei would be totally helpless with Shuji to help him out and plus I can't let some rider kill my sempai! But it might a chance to show Joumei that he could be strong enough on his own but now is not the right time to do it! What to do?! What to do!?' _"I won't help you." He said bluntly.

"Why?! Its Shuji-san here! You can't just let him die! He's your sempai!" Joumei pleaded with Yu but it fell on deaf ears.

"Sorry Joumei but you have to learn how to do things on your own." Yu said.

Joumei was now annoyed, so he stood up and said, "Fine! Don't blame me if I come back with a dead friend!" He ran out the door.

"Damn...what an idiot." Yu sighed before he felt an angry presence, so he looks up to see Ai who looked as though she was ready to kill him.

"Yusuke!" she growled at Yu only using his full name whenever she is angry with him. Yu only moved backwards in fear what she going to do to him. "YOU'RE GOING TO HELP JOUMEI-SAN SAVE SHUJI-SAN, OKAY!!!!" she stomped towards him and grabbed his ear and pulled it really hard.

"ITAI, ITAI, ITAI, ITAI, ITAI!!! OKAY I GET IT, I WILL GO!! PLEASE LET GO!!!" Yu pleaded with her before she pulled her hand away. Yu cried loud after her hand was pulled away and grabbed his ear in pain. "I was about to go anyway." But before he went off he noticed something. "Where's Nolan? I haven't seen him all day."

"He said he had something important to do so he went off this morning," Ai explained.

"Oh...okay. Then I'm off, I'll save Shuji-san okay!" he said as he ran out the door

"Yeah! You better do!" Ai shouted at him not believing in him.

_-x Time: 15: 26, Saturday, 18__th__ July x-_

Yu walked into the building with pure confidence, looking to where Kirikaze has kept Shuji as he walked through the corridor.

Kirikaze was in the main room of the church when he heard footsteps with his enhanced hearing. "So...I have a visitor," he said before he nodded to a dark figure beside him. The figure then disappeared.

Yu stopped walking when he saw the Warthog Fangire standing in his way. "So I've been found," Yu said before he snapped his belt on.

"The Bishop's rule is absolute and he has ordered me to kill you," Warthog Fangire said before it charged at Yu. Yu dodged the Fangire while smashing his back hand at the Fangire's head.

Yu took out his henshin card, "I think I like this welcoming committee. Henshin!" he loaded the card in and closes the belt.

"_Henshin! Nexus!"_

Yu transformed into Kamen Rider Nexus before he unleashed a round house kick to the Fangire's head. Then Nexus jumped and did a bicycle kick that sent the Warthog Fangire into a room with more space. "Look, I don't have time for you! So, I'm going to end this quick!" He took out two cards and loaded them in one by one.

"_Battle: Save Rod!"_

"_Finale! Save Striker!_

Summoning the Save Rod into his hand and five white holographic cards, Nexus's rod was torched on both ends before he ran through the cards and performed two strong strikes with his rod. The Warthog Fangire began to crystallize before it shattered.

Nexus twirled his rod around. "Are you that Rider or another Fangire?" Yu said before turned around to see Kirikaze standing by the door.

"I guess you could say I'm both," Kirikaze said before stained-glass markings appeared and Death Kivat flew towards him.

"_Bite!"_

"Henshin!" Kirikaze places Death Kivat on the buckle beginning his crystallization to Kamen Rider Evil Kiva. Both Evil Kiva and Nexus charged at each other before both aimed a round house kick, but the two kick negate each other. Evil Kiva aimed a punch to Yu's head but he blocked it with his rod and smashed Evil Kiva's face with the rod that sent Evil Kiva out the huge window beside the two riders. Nexus jumped out the broken window and landed onto the ground where Kirikaze is.

"Shuji-san!" Joumei shouted as he burst through the door to the church interior. He eyes went wide when he saw Shuji hanging from the huge cross as though he has been crucified.

"Joumei..." Shuji said weakly as he saw Joumei running toward him.

Joumei started to try and break the bond that held Shuji but to no avail. "Don't worry Shuji-san! I'll try and get you out of this!"

Evil Kiva was now wielding the Dogga Hammer and parried Nexus's Save Rod. Evil Kiva knocked the rod out of his way before he smashed Yu in the gut painfully.

"God this is tough!" Joumei exclaimed before the door to the church was destroyed as Nexus was sent flying into the room.

"Yu!" both Shuji and Joumei said in surprised.

"Yo! You guys!" Yu greeted lightly as he got up.

"What are you doing here?" Shuji said before he heard the sound of something heavy being dragged into the room. Shuji looked up to see Evil Kiva walking into the room.

He stopped at the entrance. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here," Kirikaze said as he saw the three men in the room before he charged at Nexus. Despite carrying the heavy hammer, he was quite fast.

Yu brought up his Save Rod to protect himself but that didn't help him as he was sent flying at the seats beside him, damaging them. The Evil Kiva made a run towards Joumei and Shuji with the Dogga Hammer at ready. SaiKivat arrived just in time and flew straight to Joumei

"Henshin!"

"_Hoshiro Katana!"_

Joumei instantly transformed into Kamen Rider Sai Hoshiro Form and saved Shuji from getting pummelled. Evil Kiva then pushes the blade out of the way before hammering Joumei in the gut painfully three times, by now Evil Kiva's back is face against Shuji. Evil Kiva then brought a strong upward strike that sent Joumei back-flipping to the floor painfully.

"Why bother to resist? The Fangires will rule everything...just watch while I destroy everything with the true King," Evil Kiva said. "You're nothing but a Fandiri, a half-breed, a FREAK!!" he told Joumei. "You're neither a man nor a Fangire...incomplete people like you should just be dead."

Then, Yu's voice was heard from the seats, "So what if he's not complete." Nexus casually stood up and noticed that his Save Rod was broken in two. He threw them away before he stepped away from the seats towards the aisle. "All I hear from you is your disdain for the humanity and anything related to humanity, even those of your own blood! Though he maybe hated for being a Fandiri...a half-breed! He still believes that he could still find love, that's why he fights!" Yu pointed to Shuji, "And this man saw it in him! That's why he tries to help him!" Yu retracts his arm, "That is what friendship is about! Bonds of friendship!"

"Nice speech there but that has nothing to do with this. How about you die!" Evil Kiva charged on the last two words at Nexus but Nexus took out a card.

"Not gonna happen this time!" Yu said as he loaded the card in.

"_Battle: Alpha Gun!"_

The Alpha Gun appeared just as Evil Kiva arrived to strike Yu hard. Yu jumped over the hammer and Evil Kiva, firing at the hammer wielding rider in mid-air. Evil Kiva dropped the Dogga Hammer before the hammer began to disappear. Yu landed next to Joumei who was still on the floor.

"Joumei...are you ready?" Yu asked with Joumei nodding in response and stood up, gripping the Hoshiro Katana in his right hand.

"Kisama...who the hell are you?!" Evil Kiva demanded an answer.

"Just a Kamen Rider here, I don't think you need to remember me," Yu said before a card materialized into his hand, showing a rider Sai and a wyvern beside Sai with a line between them. Yu stared at the card in curiosity before he placed the card into his card holder and took out a new card.

"_Battle: Giga Blade!"_

Yu summons the claymore into his hand while Joumei wipes his Hoshiro Katana clean. The two riders then charge at the twisted version of Kiva. Joumei slashed at the Kiva based rider before Yu gave his own slash at Fangire Rider. Evil Kiva then summoned the Garulu Saber and blocked the next attack by Joumei before kicking Yu away and pushes Sai's katana away before giving a slash across the chest.

Joumei didn't fell as he used his sword to support him. He looked at the fight as Yu began fight Evil Kiva managing to land many blows along the way. Joumei then brought his katana up and stabs the ground in front of him sending many ice spikes at the two. Yu jumped out of the way before the spikes got close. The ice spikes struck Evil Kiva, sending him out the door with the two riders following him.

Once outside, the two riders began attacking Evil Kiva in sync but that went only so far. Using savage attacks, Evil Kiva slashed the two riders one by one and gave a straight punch to Yu face and kicked Joumei in the gut. The two riders were on the floor as Evil Kiva charged at them. Yu in retaliation kick Kirikaze in the gut before he brought up the Alpha Gun and fired at Kirikaze's gut and where Death Kivat was, forcing the rider to the ground.

Meanwhile as they fight goes on, Nolan arrived in through another entrance of the church, having heard about what has happened by Ai. He walked around the cross that had Shuji and looked at Shuji's face.

"Shuji-san, are you okay?" Nolan asked before he went to break the bonds but it wasn't working.

"Yeah...it won't budge. Joumei tried that already before Kirikaze attacked Yu and him." Shuji explained.

"You're right, time for plan B. Henshin!" Nolan called out

"_Shinobi Mode!"_

Nolan transformed into C.L.A.W. Shinobi Mode and held his katana up high and slashes the chains that held Shuji off, this causes Shuji to drop onto his knees and hands. Nolan crouched down to help Shuji up.

"What are we going to do about this psychopath?" Joumei asked Yu who took a look at his Alpha Gun and grinned under his helmet.

"I've got an idea," Yu answered before he saw Evil Kiva charging at them. Yu took aim at Evil Kiva and pulled the trigger, sending his bullets at where Death Kivat is. Death Kivat dropped from Evil Kiva's buckle, causing Evil Kiva to revert to Kirikaze under a veil of chains.

"What?" Kirikaze said when he noticed that he is in his human disguise.

"Now we can beat him!" Yu said cockily before he charged at Kirikaze.

"Don't underestimate me!" Kirikaze replied before stained-glass skin appeared on his face and Kirikaze transformed into the Scorpion Fangire with blue and red stain-glass skin on the forearms, legs, the chests, shoulders and of course the head. Also on his forearms were stained-glass blades. Kirikaze brought up one of his hands to block the attack before he slashed across Yu's chest.

Kirikaze then went to continue his attack on Yu but two swords got in the way, both swords belonging to Nolan and Shuji, both of them in their rider forms. The two new riders on the scene slashed at the Scorpion Fangire mercilessly.

"This is for using me as bait!" Shuji shouted as he kept on slashing with Nolan. Then a red ball of energy exploded between the three, sending them to the floor.

"Nolan!" Yu shouted in worry.

"Shuji-san!" Joumei did the same.

All five of them then turned to the source of the blast. Out of the smoke was the Bat Fangire, who was now fully solid. The four riders stared in shock while the Scorpion Fangire just grinned.

"Wait! I thought he needed Joumei's blood for him to be resurrected!" Shuji shouted, confused.

"HA! That's where you are wrong! I only need his blood to bring him to full power! But still his power is beyond that you can reach within your life time!" Kirikaze said in an overconfident manner.

"Who cares about that! Joumei! Let's go!" Yu commanded with Joumei nodding in response and the two charged at the Bat Fangire.

"Shuji-san, let's go!" Nolan encouraged before the two made a leap towards the Scorpion Fangire.

Both Sai and Nexus cried as the two gave a punch at the Bat Fangire's chest but the Bat Fangire grabbed the two fists with ease. The rider struggled against the Bat Fangire's hold on him before the Bat Fangire threw the fists away and slashed Nexus's face with its sharp claws and kicked Joumei in the gut and gave an upward strike at his chest. The furious chains of slashes continued in against the riders favour. Then the Bat Fangire finally ends it with a stab into the two riders' armour that sent them flying to the wall.

Both Raiva and C.L.A.W. Shinobi Mode were having problems with the Scorpion Fangire. The two riders used their swords to the best of their abilities but the Scorpion Fangire's strength is proving to be more than a match to the riders. Nolan aimed an upward slash with his katana but the Scorpion Fangire pushed the blade away before he slashed at Nolan's ninja armour. Shuji tried his luck by using his Jacoder in chain mode and whipped the Fangire with it. The attacks connected at the beginning but upon the fourth strike the Kirikaze grabbed hold of the chain and pulled Shuji towards him before throwing the rider round and round. Kirikaze released the blade and Shuji was flung to the church wall painfully.

Nexus and Sai, who now was in his default Sai Form, flipped over the Bat Fangire and kicked the back of the Fangire's King's head when he tried to grab their neck. Yu and Joumei took the white Finale Card and the Wake Up Fuestle, respectively.

"_Finale! Nexus Break!"_

"_Wake Up!"_

In front of Yu were his giant holographic white cards as the chain boot on Joumei's leg opened up to reveal three green gems. The two riders took height and descended for the Nexus Break flying side kick and the Wing Buster Kick scissors kick. The two kicks collided with the Bat Fangire and the Bat Fangire was sent flying, unfortunately the wounds inflicted were not fatal. Then the Bat Fangire began to just stand there and looks like, although it was mindless, it was chanting something. Suddenly, the Bat Fangire shattered and his soul was flying up. Both Nexus and Sai were confused on what was happening before they saw that the soul reformed itself into a bigger than the ordinary Sabbat. The colour of this giant Sabbat was golden and it had more than two hands, around four.

The Sabbat King looked at the two riders and fired stained-glass missiles at them. Explosions appeared around the two as they fell to the floor. Yu and Joumei slowly stood up and Yu in an act of desperation took out the weird card from before.

"Joumei! I need to use you!" Yu warned before he loaded he card in.

"_Kamen! Final Ride!" _

He closes the belt.

"_S-S-S-Sai Doran!"_

Then Sai felt as though he was shape shifting in to a wyvern in Sai's colours and dangling from the ankles were chains. "What's this?" Joumei asked, telepathically.

(Insert Song: Supernova, 5th Ending Song of Kamen Rider Kiva)

"Wow...I didn't expect that to happen..." Yu muttered to himself before the Sai Doran roared and rammed the Sabbat King.

"It's time for a new treat!" Nolan said and quickly took out a cyan-blue/ silver claw and placed it onto his watch.

"_Speed C.L.A.W. Activated!"_

Tigerton's eyes glow green and the new claw glows blue. The light glowed brighter as the speed claw lets out a spiral of energy that circled Nolan before covering him in armour resembling Shinobi mode. Light blue armour pieces were formed onto the body while still retaining the silver/ green armour of the original mode. Tigerton's eyes turned blue as small booster attached onto the wrist and ankles. The eyes beneath the shuriken visor turned blue to match this new formation.

"Turbo Shot!" Nolan called out.

"_Turbo Shot Activated!"_

Then Nolan disappeared in a blink of an eye and sparks were made on the Scorpion Fangire. Nolan then appeared behind the Scorpion Fangire and slashed the Fangire's back many times before kicking it towards Shuji slashed at it across the chest. Shuji sent a punch to the chest that sent it flying to the ground in front of him. With Nolan by Shuji's side, the made a charge at the Scorpion Fangire but the Fangire sent out many energy bullets at the two. The riders managed to roll away from the blasts.

"_Wake Up!"_

Shuji converted his Jacoder into its chain mode again and whipped the Bat Fangire twice across the chest before he stabbed it through the Fangire's gut. Shuji then threw the Fangire through the already made insignia in the air. The Scorpion Fangire fell and was left suspended by the chain before Shuji called out, "Now!"

Nolan nodded and placed the claw on his wrist.

"_Final Slash Attack!"_

Then Nolan was split into three and jumped towards the Scorpion Fangire. The trio of C.L.A.W.s slashed the Fangire at the same time causing Kirikaze to crystallize. Shuji then moved his free hand down the Jacoder quickly, causing the Kirikaze to shatter in defeat.

The Sai Doran opened his mouth and open fire onto the Sabbat King with his fireballs. The shots connected, angering the Sabbat King as it gave a strike across the Sai Doran's chest before sending its stain-glass missiles on the wyvern, sending the dragon to the ground with huge impact. "Damn!" Joumei growled.

"Joumei!" Yu called out. Before the Sabbat King had a chance to strike, a giant feathery snake struck the Sabbat King.

"Joumei! Yu! Are you okay?" Shuji called out from the top of his Kulkuhan.

"Yeah just a need a little time to get use to this," Joumei said as the Sai Doran got up. Yu took this moment and jumped on top of Sai Doran's head. "Hey! No free rides!"

"Just shut up and let me do this!" Yu retorted before Sai Doran roared. The Sai Doran and Kulkuhan then charged at the King Sabbat as the two fired their fireballs at the chandelier looking monster. The wyvern and the snake rammed into the Sabbat King hard, the two riders on top slashed at the body of the Sabbat King. In the end the Sabbat King pushed the two off, but in return the Sai Doran and Kulkuhan fired their fireballs again before they rammed at the Sabbat King. Kulkuhan struck the Sabbat King and slithered around the body, wraping around it hard.

"End it!" Shuji ordered.

Yu nodded and took out his Finale card.

"_Finale! Sai Dragon Chain!"_

The Sai Doran then slashed at the Sabbat King with his claws before wrapping the chains around the Sabbat King's arms, tapping the chandelier monster. The Sai Doran fired at the Sabbat King many times in many areas before Yu jumped off Sai Doran's head in line for another fireball release. Yu was engulfed in flames as he made his way to the Sabbat King. The fire encased Nexus went through the Sabbat King and dropped to the ground safely as he looked at the shattering Sabbat.

(End Insert Song)

After the battle, all four riders were walking down to the street in their civilian forms, smiling from their victory.

"AHH!! This feels so good that we've just stop a possible invasion!" Nolan exclaimed in his good mood.

Yu just smiled at that. "I get what you mean. But Nolan, when did you get that new form?" Yu asked in curiosity.

"It was the main reason why I came to Japan. The organization that I work for has told me about the new system that allows me to move at light speed being created in our Japan branch," Nolan explained.

"Oh," Yu, Shuji and Joumei said before they heard a voice.

"Shuji-san! Joumei-san!" the three riders turned to see Mia running up to them.

"Shirohane-sa-" Joumei couldn't finish his sentence as Mia jumped to an embrace that surprised everyone around the two.

Mia pulled herself away from Joumei, "I was worried about you...after Shuji got kidnapped and you ran off. I didn't know what to do..." Mia said sadly.

Joumei was confused at what Mia was telling and all he could bring to say is, "Shirohane-san..."

"Baka...Call me Mia. That's my name, right?" Mia said, cheering up.

"H-Hai! Shi-Mi-Mia-san!" Joumei stuttered out, Mia only smiled at this improvement. Shuji smiled at this predicament.

_-x Time: 18: 55, Saturday, 18__th__ July x-_

"That was nice of you to stand up for him even though you two had a bad beginning," Ai said. When Yu came back he told her what went down against Evil Kiva and how they defeated him and the Fangire's plan.

"Yeah, I guess. I just find that Kiva wannabe a little bit too annoying." Yu said before a familiar gold and black bat with blood red eyes, Death Kivat, came bursting through the open door. Ai nearly let out a scream but Yu stopped her and growled, "You! What is the Kiva wannabe's bat doing here?"

"Please, don't be angered at my sudden appearance but since you have defeated my master, I shall now follow you, my new master," Death Kivat said before it flew to Yu's hand.

"_Bi-"_

"Hey! Hey! Don't go wondering into other people's houses, saying that they are your master before biting them!" Yu said after he pulled his hand away from the fangs. "Besides, I thought normal humans cannot use the power of Kiva or any armour that is similar to it?"

"Oh yeah...I forgot," the Kivat said as it scratched its head with one of its wings. Yu and Ai's sweat drop when it said that. "But still it would be an honour to serve you, my master."

"There is no way I can push you out, can I?" Yu sighed.

"Nope, unless you know someone that can use my power," Death Kivat answered.

"Well let's see, I only know two Fandiris in my life so far, Shuji and Joumei but they already have partners." Yu then finally realised he is going to be stuck with Death Kivat for a while. "Just great! I'm stuck with a bat!"

(The End)

* * *

_**Next Time on Kamen Rider Nexus...**_

"_Uca! I will capture you!"_

"_You...you're the rumoured devil. Kamen Rider Nexus."_

"_Oi! Oi! Again!? Listen to my explanation!"_

"_How did things get this bad?"_

"_Hey what are you doing?"_

"_Since you cannot Clock Up, you're no match for me."_

"_I challenge you, to the greatest fight of your life!"_

_**Next Level: Uca's Defection**_

_**Everything ends, everything begins, be the connection to the future we know...**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 finish! I look forward to you reviews. And I know that not many ops had five sections but I though the name Nexus was on the title I thought I should try and follow the Ultraman Nexus style of op they did which was intro, verse, chorus, bridge, and chorus. I can't believe how long this chapter is!**

**P.S. : If you guys still want to donate, you are only allowed up to 5 OCs.**

**This is for another fic of mine, and I thought maybe I should advertise this. I hope you guys like this and read the fic when it is finished and posted.**

_**Henshin!**_

"_Tsubasa, just where are you?" Shinya asked to no one around him as he looked through the window of the Archfiend Doran._

"_I can't move on, it is something that is too hard for someone like me without him," the __eighteen__ year old Risa told herself as she ran away._

_(Suspense music starts)_

"_Who are you?" Zero demanded the new mysterious Rider._

"_I'm Venom, one of the two sons of the great king of Regalians," the mysterious Rider, Venom, told Zero before he (Venom) sends a huge shockwave at the man-made Rider._

"_Tsubasa! You're alive!" Hikari exclaimed as she saw Tsubasa standing over her._

"_Tsubasa! Where were you?" Shinya said as he hugged his little brother in happiness._

"_So this is the power of the almighty Avelon? Not as strong as I heard!" Faust taunted._

"_Oh, are you sure? Cause you haven't seen this yet!" Avelon replied as he took out a black and yellow fuestle, "Guess this is your debut, huh?"_

"_Seriga Blade!"_

"_We must end this so that no more blood must be shed from these useless battles." Kojiro told his son before a silver kivat appeared and flew out the window._

"_That's your brother; he's change quite a bit huh? But still that's quite stylish of him." Uncle Kato said__,__ looking at the space in front of him._

_(Suspense music ends, Start insert song: Circle of Life by Crimson-Fang)_

"_Takuya..." Zero said as the young Knight of the Checkmate Four walked towards them._

"_Henshin!" Takuya commanded._

"_Let's go guys, we'll their leader to Tsubasa and Shinya," Zero said before Light and Resha nodded._

"_You should just give up! Everything you do is futile!" taunt the demonic rider as he looked down at the Yamagata brothers._

"_Why should we fall down__?__! I don't care if I die! As long as in our names and our very soul; we pray for the very power to destroy you!" Avelon shouted to the sky as the brothers were engulfed in a white and black light._

_(End Insert Song: everything is quiet)_

"_Welcome home...Tsubasa," Risa said as tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_I'm home...Risa," Tsubasa told her __before__ the two __embraced each other__._

_**Movie Fic! Kamen Rider Avelon: Birth of Chaos!**_


End file.
